If Dreams Came True
by Lady Hesperide
Summary: How Haruka and Michiru met, and what happened to them before the S season. please R
1. Chapter 1& 2

Title: If Dreams Came True: Chapter 1

Author: Lady Hesperide

Address: ladyhesp@hotmail.com

Rated: PG-13

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon and all its characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi, not me, I don't have any claim to them. Also, this work of fanfiction is written purely for my own pleasure and that of others, I'm making no money here, so no one should have a problem. The story is fully mine, and the rights to that are mine as well, use the story for anything but enjoyment without my permission, I'll hunt you down and...... You get the idea, it will not be pretty.

Note: Think of this as an alternate universe story, so events have been rewritten and personalities have been slightly altered, some added, you know the kind (: This is pretty much just my version of how it began for Michiru and Haruka.

And, also, I'd like to now beg forgiveness for the way it looked before, I know it's not the best now, but I think I'm starting to get the fang of converting all my files into the right format. ::Sheepish shrug::

Hope you enjoy!

Lady Hesperide

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

If Dreams Came True

********************************************************************

She was running again. She heard someone call for her to run

faster, "We are going to be too late!", the voice called. Streets she

had never seen before passed by in her side vision as fast as if she

would have been in a car, but she knew that she was on foot. She

could feel the ground beneath her feet, it felt as though she was

running on heels, why would she do that? There was no time to think,

a voice screamed inside her head, she had to hurry. And so she ran

faster and faster. The houses that were in her way disappeared, the

people did not exist to her. 

Ahead she could now see the bright flashes of energy as attacks

were thrown back and forth. The fight had already started, before

they could get there to help. She took a second to look at the person

running with her, they were going at such a speed that she could

decipher nothing but blond and blue. They ran on. The energy blasts

were getting closer, she now could feel their impact shake the

pavement she was running on.

All of a sudden they were in a clearing. She skidded to a short

stop, green hair obscuring her vision for a minute. What she saw when

her vision cleared was horrifying. Before them raged a battle of

will, energy, and brute force combined. She saw clearly five girls

standing back to back, at times they would break up to jump from a

blast or to physically attack their opponents. Fire and ice came

together by their will. Thunder raged as it met with light to become

a fearsome force. Pure white energy came in blasts to dispel the

shadows advancing.

But the efforts of these fighters did not seem to have any affect

on their enemy. Dark creatures with no definite shape threw

themselves at the girls. Black bolts of energy flew from their

appendages, bypassing the bright attacks and hitting the girls square

in the middle, forcing them to back up into each other. Above them

all floated a woman with black hair and an evil mark on her forehead.

The woman summoned a great force to a vessel she held in her hands

and threw it in the midst of the defenders. The energy blasted them.

They had no chance against such a great attack. All five were on

their knees, blood was slowly seeping from their eyes, noses, and

ears, as well as numerous wounds. One, a blond with pigtails, pushed

herself up again refusing to be defeated.

She became aware of her companion running to the girls, to join the

battle. The pig-tailed girl called for her to help as well. But she

couldn't, she did not know what to do. How to help them? 

The woman summoned her power again, the girl got ready by calling

to a power of her own, the one who had run with her pulled together

strength. The woman released her power. It sped towards the two

standing worriers. Their energy rushed to meet the darkness coming.

The two forces clashed and raged at the point where they met.

She knew that she should help. Oh gods! How she wanted to help, if

only she knew how! The darkness grew and finally engulfed the bright

energy of the defenders. As it came at them she heard her name being

called in agony. The darkness came at them, and they were no more.

When the air had cleared of debris a little she was able to see the

mangled bodies of the worrier girls and her companion. They were

spread over the ground in a bloody mess of tangled limbs, hair, and

tatters of clothes. 

The woman above laughed at the sight of her obliterated enemies.

She raised her hands once more and, looking straight at her released

a tempest of unimaginable proportions. 

She stood, paralyzed by fear, terror freezing the blood in her

veins. About her the city was collapsing in on itself, skyscrapers

and cottages alike crashed to the streets. People ran around her like

lost, disoriented children. But there was nowhere for them to run,

everything was being destroyed, transportation routs, communication

lines, all of it. In the end nothing would be left of the world they

knew. 

Through it all the evil one laughed. She laughed at the broken

bodies littering the ground and painting the ruins of the city red

with blood. She laughed at the now dead worriers who had tried to

stand in her way and had failed so miserably. She laughed at all who

ever tried to oppose her, for now they would be wiped out. And she

laughed at her, standing so helpless and afraid, knowing that they

had failed and not being able to do anything about it. Yes, she

hovered in the air and laughed because everyone but her had failed.

They all had failed.

Armageddon had come, because she, Worrier of the Sea had failed.

She remained now to witness what would become of her world, as she

had been made to witness what happened to her friends. She remained

for she had failed to aid in their hour of greatest need. But mostly

she had failed before. It should never have come to this. She should

have been able to prevent it. If only she had not tarried in her

quest this would not have happened, they all would not be dead with

the witch laughing over their bodies.

The guilt washed over her once again and she could no longer take

it. She had tried, she had done everything in her power. Followed all

of the instructions, sacrificed all that she could, there was nothing

she hadn't done. Except for finding the most important thing of all,

whispered a soft voice in her head. You had done everything but what

you needed to. You concentrated on yourself when you should have been

searching.

No! No! No, no, no, no!!!! I did everything I could!

********************************************************************

Michiru woke up from her own screams.

She sat bolt upright in her bed, hair covered her face, plastered

in place with cold sweat. It seemed that she didn't move for hours,

trying desperately to catch her breath. When she finally was able to

breathe normally she collapsed back onto her pillows. 

What was happening to her? She had not been able to sleep for the

last two months, plagued each night by nightmares like never before.

And they got worst with each passing day. The horrifying images from

her sleep became clearer and clearer. She had found that they

sometimes invaded even her waking moments. 

Slowly she rolled out of bed and made her way to the bathroom.

Michiru knew that there was no way for her to get back to sleep now,

so she might as well start her day early. As it was becoming usual. 

She took a long hot shower, trying to wash some of the tension out

of her muscles. Once done she put on a sea green terry robe with

matching slippers and went across the hall to her kitchen.

She fumbled by the wall for the switch and flipped it on. The

overhead lights illuminated her tidy white kitchen and the woman 

sitting comfortably at the breakfast table. The green-head sitting

comfortably at the breakfast table? Michiru's sleep deprived mind

took a moment to process that. Once the moment had passed Michiru let

out a scream so high pitched that not even her violin could have gone

higher.

The woman at her table waited patiently for Michiru to stop

screaming. Once she did the dark green-haired intruder turned in her

seat to fully face the frightened girl.

"There is no need to wake up all the neighbors." She said in a very

calm and rational voice.

"Who... who are you?" Michiru asked shakily, "What do you want here?"

her fear was starting to mix in with a good dose of anger, how dare

this stranger break into her home and give her such a fright!

"Now, Kaiou Michiru, I think you know who I am, and what I came

for." She looked Michiru straight in the eye, as if measuring the

other's strength of heart.

The feel of that look... the patient voice... "The voice in my dreams!"

It suddenly became so obvious that she even laughed. "You are the one

who has been plaguing my dreams. You want me to fight..." she ended in

a whisper. Yes, it was now becoming clearer, awfully clearer, yet not

clear enough to understand.

"I am Sailor Pluto, the Guardian of the Gates of Time. I've come

because it is time for you to face your destiny. And in order for you

to do that you will need this." She stretched out to her a grayish

stick with a green round crescent encircled with one ring, on top of

the crescent was a five pointed star. Inside the star was a triton

like symbol, Michiru recognized it as the symbol of Neptune. "And the

information that I am about to give you."

"Wait. Wait, please." Michiru begged as she turned the stick over

and over in her hand. "I haven't slept much this week," an

understatement if there ever was one, she thought, "let me at least

get some coffee."

"Go ahead. Get some breakfast too, this might take a while." Sailor

Pluto leaned her staff against the side of the kitchen counter and

made herself more comfortable in her seat.

"Would you care for something?" Michiru asked, her manners kicking

in now that she did not feel quite so threatened.

"Yes please, I'll have some green tea if you have any." Sailor

Pluto said with a small smile that did wonders to soften her

otherwise stony face.

Michiru put the teapot to boil and fussed with her coffee, all the

while stealing sideways glances at the woman who called herself

Sailor Pluto. 

"What do you expect to accomplish by sending me those dreams,

Sailor Pluto?" she asked as a way to break the silence, plus she

really did want to know.

"Please, call me Setsuna, Meiou Setsuna. And I was not the one to

send you those dreams. You did that yourself, it's your true self

trying to awaked and be set free." Seeing the look that Michiru was

giving her Setsuna shook her head taking the preferred cup of tea.

"But I am getting ahead of myself. Let us start at the beginning of

the story."

She stopped to make sure that she had Michiru's full attention.

"Well go on, I have until 7 before I have to be anywhere." Michiru

said, slightly intimidated by the stare.

"It all began 2000 and some years ago, when we all lived in piece

with each other, and the universe was ruled by the Queen of the White

Moon........."

The time slipped by without either one of the women noticing.

Michiru had purred more coffee and tea, Setsuna had talked

uninterrupted. After the second pot was put on to boil she brought

out some pound cake that had been sitting in the fridge. Nothing

disturbed the two, no one would have thought that they had only met

that night by the way they sat companionably together.

"It is very important that we find the Grail before our enemies.

The fate of the world will depend on the outcome of our search. The

inner Senshi will not condone your methods, and at some time might

work against you, but you must not hurt them, our goals are the same,

to defeat the rising evil and save Earth." Setsuna punctuated her

words by firmly setting down her now empty cup on the polished table.

"So that's it? You want me to save the world?" Michiru asked with

amusement. She shook her head lightly and looked up at Setsuna's

ageless face. "Do you truly expect me to believe all of that? You

break into my house in the middle of the night with some wild story

of a... Moon Kingdom, of all things, and I'm now supposed to abandon

everything and go search for a Grail?" Michiru's laugh was hysterical

now. She did not want to believe what this woman told her, she would

not believe it! She wished with everything she had that she could

just dismiss Meiou Setsuna as some nut who had somehow found out

about her nightmares, but she could not. That was what now had her so

panicked. Inn the back of her mind, in the deepest region of her

heart, she felt that Setsuna told the truth. That before her indeed

sat the Guardian of Time, and that she herself was Sailor Neptune. 

She did not live so far away from Tokyo that she had not heard of

the Sailor Senshi. She simply never believed the stories about the

girls in too short skirts. Now she was being told that they did not

only exist but that she was one of them... to an extent. Everything in

Michiru screamed out not to except what was being told to her.

Setsuna just sat and stared at Michiru for a long moment. She could

understand that the girl did not want to believe her. That right now

the young musician was fighting an inner battle with herself over

believing the truth. But she did not have the time to let Michiru

figure it all out on her own. As it was she was afraid that she had

waited too long, that even now it was too late. She had waited all

this time in hopes that Sailor Neptune And Uranus would meet, like

the inner Senshi, and come to trust each other as they should. This

did not happen. She had pushed her time limits and was now paying for

it. Setsuna just hoped that the rest of the world would not be forced

to pay as well.

"Michiru, I know that you are confused. Look deep within yourself,

the answers are there in your subconscious." She nudged the stick

that she had earlier given to Michiru, "Take the stick, and call out

'Neptune planet power!' see what happens." When Michiru hesitated for

a moment she pushed the stick closer to the other's hand. "Go ahead,

prove me wrong."

Michiru alternately at the stick and then back at Pluto. What would

happen when she said the words? Would anything happen at all? Of

course not! Said the part of her that wanted for things to remain as

they were. The problem was that the other part, the one that was

nudging her from within insisted that she do as she was told. In the

end there was only one way to find out.

Michiru grabbed the stick in her right hand and raising it over her

head yelled "Neptune planet power!". She suddenly found herself

surrounded by columns of sea water. She felt her robe and slippers

disappear from her, to be replaced by the water-turned-material. When

the water was gone from around her Michiru stood fully dressed, with

Setsuna presenting her a mirror to inspect the replacements for her

robe and slippers. Her outfit was like that of the Senshi on TV,

fuku, tiara, and all. Except that her skirt was a dark green, as well

as her collar and the trim of her gloves. Her bows were a dark green-

blue that matched perfectly to the jewel in the middle of her tiara.

And she were high-heel green shoes that laced like a ballerinas up to

her ankles. To finish the effect, at her neck was green velvet choker

with a small round green stone that had four gold pieces of some sort

attached to it.

"Do you still doubt yourself, Sailor Neptune?" Setsuna asked

emphasizing the title.

Michiru stood transfixed. It was true, she really was Sailor

Neptune. She could feel the power of Neptune, power of the sea,

within her being. It was there, just waiting to be summoned to her

palms. If this part of the story was true, her mind sped on, then

chances were that the rest of Setsuna's story was true as well. Her

dreams, combined with what she was just told, all pointed to one

thing-she had too do what was necessary to save this planet from

annihilation.

"So..." she began as she brought her gaze up to Setsuna's, "This

means that I have to leave immediately?"

Setsuna smiled sadly. She had known that in the end Sailor Neptune

would come through for her, but she felt bad about making the girl

leave all that she knew and travel to Tokyo.

"Yes. You should be on your way as soon as possible. We cannot wait

for the Silence to come." She stood up, preparing to leave, but

stopped short in the kitchen doorway. "I almost forgot. There is

another who will join you in your quest. She will be Sailor Uranus,

you will know her on sight. Give her this," Setsuna produced another

stick this one had two rings around the ball on top and the sight of

Uranus on it. "tell her of the mission. Don't let anything stop you

from finding the Talismans." With that she turned into the living

room and disappeared in a bright flash of light. Leaving Michiru,

still dressed as Sailor Neptune, in her kitchen, very confused.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

For the rest of the day Michiru was in a daze. She went to school

where she had to get all her records. The move to Tokyo must seem a

well and long planed for affair. No one should be surprised or

suspicious of her leaving. Of course that was impossible, everyone

was surprised by her decision to leave. After much explaining, and a

good deal of lying,

Michiru was able to receive her transcripts, collect her belongings

and leave. Leave forever, she knew that now. There will be no coming

back, no matter what happened.

Back at her apartment, Michiru took care to pack only what was

needed. Any extra baggage would only slow her down at this point. All

of her things went into two bags, and there was her violin case.

Everything else would go to the next owner of the apartment, they'd

be happy to get a fully furnished place.

She had decided to travel by metro, giving herself a better chance

to find Sailor Uranus. For now that was a higher priority then the

talismans. The search for those magical hearts would go faster once

she got help. There was always Setsuna, but she could not depend on

the Keeper of the Gates of Time. It was made quite clear to her that

Sailor Pluto would intervene only if there was no other way, she did

not want to leave the Gates unguarded.

Michiru lay down and savored the familiar feeling of her bed, her

room, for the last time. As she drifted off to sleep a picture of her

parents smiling down at her played before her eyes. They were

smiling, they said, because they knew that she had made the choice

to follow the right path even though it would be a hard one.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In the deep darkness of her chamber the Professor kneeled before

her thrown. She sat surrounded by her toys, her face in constant

shadow.

"Have you found a way to the talismans?" she asked, her quite

voice ringing with demand and authority. 

"Yes Mistress, I have designed the perfect tool for capturing pure

hearts." The Professor answered not picking up his head.

"Good, I want those hearts, their energy will sustain me until you

find the talismans." She gave a small laugh. Seeing that the

professor had not yet moved she stopped. "Why are you still here? Go!

Bring me those hearts!"

While the Professor scurried away and out of her chamber the dark

figure started laughing again. Soon, very soon, she will have the

talismans, and with them the power to destroy this pathetic planet.

Nothing would stand in the way of Mistress9!

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Chapter 2

Michiru watched everything familiar roll by in her small window.

Slowly but surely it was sinking in that she'll never be back. Never

see her old friends or walk in the park where her parents used to

take her. She had chosen her way, the way of a soldier, a way that

required her to remain aloof and in solitude. A rush of loneliness

so intense came over her that for a moment she could not even take a

breath. Tears welled up in her eyes and Michiru had to fight to

prevent them from spilling down her cheeks.

On impulse she reached down for her violin- which was never far

from her. Opening the lacquered wood casing Michiru could already

hear the music in her head, in her heart. It had always been that

way, the music came and went like the tide of the sea, except that

this tide was of her emotions. Her hands caressed the dark polished

violin as she took it out.

She did not need her music sheets to play this time. The soft,

mournful sounds that came from her instrument mirrored on what was

only in her soul, not that of the one who wrote music for public.

This was her private longing for understanding and for home. Here

surrounded by eternal notes she felt safe, as if nothing could touch

her. Not even the grave warnings of Sailor Pluto. She relaxed and let

everything flow from her. The tears dried in her closed eyes, and her

purpose came into clear focus.

Michiru was not aware of how long she had been playing when her

concentration was broken by the insistent knocking at her door. She

had asked for a private 'room' on the metro as a precaution should

Setsuna appear or she have another dream. Obviously she had forgotten

that even though she had her privacy, she was far from alone.

She put the violin down reverently, and went to open the door. She

had probably disturbed some poor traveler's rest with her little

emotional outburst.

Putting on her most apologetic smile, Michiru opened the door. "I

am terribly sorry if I disturbed you. I'm afraid I forgot where I

was." 

She had spoken even before she had a chance to see who it was at

the door, so she was surprised when a rich voice answered "I was not

bothered at all miss. I come on behalf of the passengers to ask if

you would like to play in the dining cart for all of us."

Michiru focused on the owner of that surprising voice. Before her

stood a young man in his mid to late twenties. He was built well

enough, and stood a good few inches taller then her. His light brown

hair was brushed back from his prominent forehead and was probably

tied in the back of his neck, around which hung a small loft pendant

on a black shoe lace.

But it was not his physic or clothes (which were not exactly

standard issue) that drew her attention the most, it was his eyes.

They were a soft hazel, welcoming and worm. Eyes that could belong to

an elderly grandfather or a young child easily. Those eyes did

wonders for the strangers somewhat rugged face. Somehow she got the

feeling that they were more guarded then anyone ever knew.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" she was not at all sure what she had

heard, so mesmerized she felt.

The man smiled down at her. "I asked if you would please play in

the dinning cart tonight." She now noticed that his Japanese was

heavily accented, obviously not his first language. 

"You want me to perform for the diners?" Michiru asked, in English

this time, she just had the feeling that he would be more comfortable

with that.

"That bad am I?" he asked with a self-conscious laugh, "But I'm

pretty sure that that was what I asked."

Michiru stared at him in amazement. Sure she had played at a few

recitals, some of them were quite large and grand, but this was just...

strange.

"You're Kaiou Michiru, no?" the young man asked, when she did not

answer. His captivating eyes dancing at her confused nod. "I thought

I saw your name at a table." He stretched his hand out in greeting

"I'm Daniel St. John."

"The architect?" Michiru asked giving him her hand. She only then

realized that they were still standing on opposite sides of the

threshold. Embarrassed by her inconsideration - this was starting to

be a habit- she stood aside and invited him in with a sweep of her

hand.

He stepped in with a broad smile showing off his perfect white

teeth. "One and the same." Daniel waited for Michiru to settle down

before sitting himself. "I'm a fan of your work Ms. Kaiou, and I

simply couldn't believe my luck when I realized that you were on the

same train as i. I hope I don't seem too forward by asking you to

play for us, but it will give myself and the other passengers great

pleasure."

Michiru flushed at the praise. To think that such a famous and

prestigious architect as St. John even knew her name was great

praise. The fact that the enigmatic Englishman was sitting across

from her made her feel nervous and shy. Something she had grown out

of when she first started to play at black tie events.

"I... don't know, Mr. St. John," even her English sounded flawed and

hesitant to her, "I'm unprepared, not all of the diners might

appreciate the music." She stammered to a halt when he took her hand

in both of his. As she looked down at their hands hers seemed all the

more fragile, sandwiched as it was between his two tanned work

roughened hands.

"I took the liberty of asking if anyone would mind. They are

ecstatic to be privileged to hear you play. If only you will? Please

Ms. Kaiou, it would mean so much to me."

It was the personal request that did her in. For some untold reason

Michiru could not refuse him now.

In the short half hour that it took Michiru to prepare for a public

performance St. John -with the help of some from the train staff- had

set up a makeshift stage in the dinning cart. She noticed that he had

also exchanged his jeans and T-shirt for a pair of black slacks and a

blue dress shirt. For that matter, everyone who had gathered for the

mini concert had dressed in a casual-Friday style. Amazing that

people actually have so much clothes in easy access. She wondered

half seriously. Still, it made her feel as if she should have worn

one of her performing gowns, not the prim Sunday dress she now had

on. She knew well enough that the light green and sunflower print

brought out the best of her unconventional coloring, but it was still

a simple cut. Definitely not made for a formal event.

"You look wonderful." St. John said coming up to take her hand and

lead her through the crowd.

"You don't look bad yourself." The second the words were out

Michiru looked away in shock. Where had that come from?

But Daniel just laughed good naturally. "Would you care to join me

for dinner afterwards?" The request was followed by a smile that

could have melted all the ice in Antarctica.

"It would be my greatest pleasure, Mr. St. John." The worries about

her dress, the embarrassment of her remark, even her nightmares were

forgotten in the light of that one smile.

"Daniel, please call me Daniel, Mr. St. John is my father."

Michiru hesitated for a second, then smiled brightly. "Daniel." She

tested the feel of it. "All right. Daniel it is. And you will call me

Michiru?" she made it into a question just in case.

"I'd like that, Michiru." They just stared at each other for a

moment. Hazel to aqua-marine. Michiru was first to break the moment

by looking away. "I should start now, I think my public is getting

impatient."

Daniel gave her his now familiar smile, "Yes, you should go." He

even gave her a little push as encouragement.

He watched the young woman as she stood up on the covered crates

that for today served as her stage. Remarkable, he thought, she

visibly collected herself in the seconds during which she positioned

her music sheets. Now all the worry was gone from her face. It was as

if she shape shifted, or called on something deep inside.

Once the people saw her at the stage everyone quieted down. The

sudden silence was almost a living thing that enfolded everything.

Michiru touched the bow to her violin and the music came forth. It

started off slow and quite, gaining speed and volume with time, like

an avalanche. There were moments when Daniel, as well as others in

the room, forgot to breathe when a note soared only to plummet lower

then from where it had come.

Later he would wonder at the strong effect this woman and her music

were having on him. He had not lied when he said that he was a fan,

he thought the girl had a rare talent. Especially for someone so

young, he had heard enough professionals to know that very few were

born with their talent so developed. What had never before happened

was this fascination, this need to seek her out. In truth he did not

quite know what made him propose that she play for everybody, he only

knew that he needed an excuse to meet her, to see her, and to get to

know her. She had a powerful aura, it was not the same kind of power

as his, he could tell another of his kind practically by smell, but

power it was.

A power and a mystery to go with it, all wrapped in a beautiful

package with liquid eyes that gave the impression of seeing strait

into your soul. What was there that would not draw any man. Then

again, he was not any man, he had a quest far beyond expanding his

business. The main reason for his coming to Japan...

No, he would not think of that now, it was all too morbid and

disappointing. For this evening he was just going to enjoy the music

that called to his heart, and after the company of the woman who was

responsible for that music. Daniel tried to refocus on the violin's

voice once more. As he pushed all other thoughts from his mind his

eyes changed color. For just a blink of an eye the light brown was

replaced with an intense yellow, very much like that of a wild

animal. Then they were back to normal. 

Daniel looked around to make sure that no one noticed the

transformation. Every body was too engrossed in the music to watch

him, and that was just fine by him. He settled down for the rest of

the show, putting the slip of control aside. After all, the moon was

almost full. With that some what comforting thought Daniel

concentrated fully on the music and Michiru.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sailor Pluto was as near to panic as she could allow herself to

come. This was just not working! Michiru was supposed to concentrate

on finding Uranus, not pursuing her career. And who the hell was that

man?! His eyes, she was sure that she saw them change color. 

Running the images before her again she confirmed her suspicion

about his eyes. Not only had they changed color, but on closer

inspection, she realized that the pupil changed as well. In that

moment when the iris had turned yellow the pupil had gone from the

normal round of a human to the vertical slit of most animals. Nothing

under homosapien could make its eyes do that, she would stake her

staff on that.

Yet he did not have an evil aura, his was actually that of good,

not even the more common neutral. There was also a trace of some sort

of power in it. That must be responsible for his ability to change

his eyes. But did it stop there? Or was this man, creature, capable

of other, greater, changes. More importantly was he dangerous?

Setsuna did not much care if he was a threat to humans in

particular, for now that was not her priority, but she had no know if

he would present a problem to Michiru. So many questions, and no

answers. Setsuna never liked to be without answers, she had grown

very accustomed to knowing everything. That was one of the few

privileges of being outside of Time as people understood it.

Surprises like this one were not to her liking at all, no.

She would have to speak to Michiru about her new friend. She could

understand the others need for companionship at a time like this when

she had to be unsure and confused. More then once Setsuna had wished

that there was someone she could confide in or ask for guidance. But

a confidence such as that would endanger everything that she and the

others worked for, right now, Michiru was in almost the same

position. She must not trust anyone with her secrets, it would be

easier when she finds Uranus. Setsuna only wished that she could tell

all that to the girl now.

That was impossible of course. She could hardly appear out of

nowhere in the middle of a train full of people. Setsuna would have

to wait until Michiru was either completely alone, unlikely on the

train, or at a stop. Well, maybe not literally wait, but the

equivalent of it.

In the mean time she'll settle for finding out about this man,

Daniel St. John. She decided that the most sure way to go about

finding out what he was capable of, without breaking her own rules,

would be to search his past. If she was correct in her suspicion

about him she would not have to look that far back, a lunar month at

most. Sailor Pluto selected a view and began spinning it backwards in

time.

She had only gone past the last week when she felt a summoning.

Leaving her work as it was, Setsuna concentrated on the link. It was

from the Queen! She must have not realized how long she had spent

worrying about Michiru. In her constant watch for the next crisis she

had neglected the currant one.

Opening a ripple in space and time she stepped through, to find

herself in the Crystal Palace under heavy attack.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Michiru stepped off her little stage Daniel was there waiting

to take her hand. 

"I must say that that was a magnificent performance." He said

bringing her hand up for a slight kiss.

Color showed on Michiru's cheeks, "I take it that you enjoyed the

music then?" she asked a little breathlessly.

Daniel did not get a chance to answer for a plumb little lady

pushed herself between them. "My darling!" she exclaimed grabbing on

to Michiru, "that was simply marvelous. I must say, I have not heard

such quality since Carnegy Hall." As she talked the woman walked

Michiru toward the exit from the dining cart. All Michiru could do

was look at Daniel with a face that clearly begged for help and

rescue. Daniel shrugged, what could he do?

"Now if you are ever in Tokyo, and you need a recommendation to

anywhere, school, job, you know what I mean, you go and call this

number." With that the lady reached into her sizable purse and took

out a business card which she shoved into the girl hand. "Tell the

gentleman that Mrs. Rapoport said that you should call. He'll be more

then happy to help you out, a nice talented girl like you." 

By this time they had reached the exit. "Now, I see that that

handsome young man from whom I took you is getting impatient with me,

so I shall go. But you remember that number, dear. And have a good

time tonight, after treating all of us to such a pleasure you too

should have some fun, no?" Mrs. Rapoport actually winked at her. 

Leaving Michiru quite speechless, the middle-aged woman swept on

down the corridor to where ever her room was.

"Michiru, are you quite all right?" Daniel asked coming up by her,

"You look... stunned. What did that woman say?" 

Mentally shaking herself Michiru turned to the man talking to her.

He was handsome, wasn't he? 

She smiled, this trip was not turning out as bad as she feared it

would be. "I'm fine, she was very excited, that's all." She folded

the number into her pocket and once more looked up at Daniel.

"So where is that promised dinner? Playing for a crowd is no game."

That was as close to admitting that she was starved as Michiru could

come with a man she only knew for three hours. But for some reason it

seemed that she had known him for much longer than that. She felt

comfortable in his presence after so short a time, while it usually

took her much longer to get accustomed to people. 

That brought a chuckle out of Daniel, he really did smile and laugh

a lot. "If you'll follow me my lady." He led her to a far corner

where a small table set for two stood in isolation.

"This is lovely!" Michiru was delighted. The table was already set

with salad, a bottle of wine waited in a cooler.

The evening passed in pleasant conversation accompanied by probably

the best food ever served in a train. At Daniel prompting Michiru

told him about her work, both as a violinist and an artist. He told

her about how he got into architecture. They spoke of the

differences between their two cultures, and which climate was

preferable.

They were down to which is a better pet, a dog or a cat, when the

waiter who had so far been very courteous came over. 

He cleared his throat rather loudly, "I'm sorry to disturb you, but

the dinning cart will be closed in five minutes."

Both young people looked at him questioningly. "It's half past

one." He clarified. 

Daniel looked down at his watch, "Well I'll be, so it is." He got up

and offered his hand to help Michiru. "It seems that we have lost

track of time. Let me walk you to your room, Michiru."

"Of course." Michiru was glowing, it has been a while since she

enjoyed herself this much.

The waiter watched the two make their way to the exit and shook his

head. If he didn't know better he'd have said that they knew each

other for much longer then a day. He looked down at the table,

everything was gone but the wine. Maybe they were not as trusting of

one another as they seemed.

Daniel and Michiru walked the distance of a cart in companionable

silence. Daniel was loath to end the evening, but he knew better then

to press for more time. After all he did not want her to get the

wrong idea. 

They came to her door all too soon for Michiru's liking. She turned

to her escort "Well, I guess that's it then."

"Yes."

A silence fell, neither wanting to end the night, both knowing that

they had to.

"I... thank you, for the evening and dinner..." Michiru started, but

could not quite finish.

"Would you join me for breakfast tomorrow?" Daniel asked on the

spur of the moment.

Michiru brightened visibly, "I'd love to."

"I'll come by at nine." Daniel said quickly, he did not want her to

have time to change her mind. "Good night, Michiru, sleep well." He

leaned in to kiss her lightly on the corner of her mouth and strode

away. If he had taken it too far he wasn't giving her opportunity to

condemn him now.

"Good night." Michiru whispered, watching him leave.

She opened her door and stepped inside, leaning on the door once it

was closed. She did not fully understand her reaction to St. John,

but then, she did not understand a lot of what was happening to her

since she spoke to Setsuna three days ago.

The best thing to do now was to get a good nights sleep, maybe then

she'll be able to think through her behavior in the morning. With

that reassuring though she drifted off to sleep.

But a restful night was not what she was going to have, dreams came

to plague her once more. In her dream she stood in forest of

brilliant green. She was there as Sailor Neptune, and her every sense

screamed danger.

Leaves rustled behind her and she whirled around, assuming a

fighting stance. But what came from the forest was not a monstrous

creature, it was a rather large wolf. The wolf came closer to her and

she was able to see that its fur was a light brown, like nothing she

had ever heard of before. It came to sit a foot away from her,

starring at her with its yellow eyes.

Somehow those eyes were familiar to her. Not so much their color

and shape, she had never before seen a wolf, but their expression.

Welcoming and friendly, yet guarded at the same time.

The sun came out over the tops of the trees, its rays caught on

something around the wolf's neck. Sure enough once Neptune looked

closer she saw a small pendant suspended on the wolf's furry neck.

She was about to reach out her hand to see what the pendant was of

when the wolf stood up and moved away, growling low in its throat.

"No, wait!" she called to the wolf, it was already gone. The forest

went with it, to be replaced with the city that was now a familiar

ghost in her dreams.

Michiru looked around, why was she alone? 

"The silence is finally here. Do you like it, Sailor Neptune?" a

voice said from above her. Up in the sky the woman with black hair

floated, smiling with satisfaction.

Michiru woke up. God, it was only getting more confusing.

"Setsuna, where are you? What's happening to me?" The questions

were whispered because she did not expect an answer any time soon.

She was on her own. At least until she could find Sailor Uranus. That

meant that torturing herself now would be no good.

"Think happy thoughts." She told herself, remembering what her

mother used to tell her when she had nightmares as a little girl.

Happy thoughts, Daniel, that could work.

She drifted off again, this time to remain asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You have done well enough, Tomoe." She said from her thrown,

inspecting the two pure hearts that the professor presented to her.

"They are pure, but no talismans. Go now, find me what I want."

When he left she picked up one of the crystals and crushed it in

her palm. "This is what will happen to this world, and nothing will

stop me. Not even you, keeper of time, we both know that."

She laughed without humor, the strength of the heart she had just

destroyed running through her. Soon enough, all will be in place.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

End of Chapter 2

so what did you think? Please send me any of your responses

(ladyhesp@hotmail.com), I would really love to know, good or bad. Any

suggestions, corrections, anything at all.


	2. Chapter 3 & 4

Title: If Dreams Came True: Chapter 3

Author: Lady Hesperide

Address: ladyhesp@hotmail.com

Rated: PG-13

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon and all its characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi, not me, I don't have any claim to them. Also, this work of fanfiction is written purely for my own pleasure and that of others, I'm making no money here, so no one should have a problem. The story is fully mine, and the rights to that are mine as well, use the story for anything but enjoyment without my permission, I'll hunt you down and... You get the idea, it will not be pretty.

Note: Hope you enjoy, and please send me all comments,

Lady Hesperide

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Sailor Pluto got back to her own gates badly battered and worn out. The battle of the future had raged on for over ten hours straight before the Senshi would allow themselves to admit that they might not come out as the victors. Without the Crystal, Neo Queen Serenity was almost powerless to protect her subjects and friends. Finally, as a last resort, the Inner Senshi formed a circle of protection about the palace and all who were in it. Their hope was to buy time so that the Crystal would be found, giving the Queen back her power to fight. However the Queen fell into a deep sleep within an hour of the erection of the power circle. No one was able to awaken her from the sleep. Endyminion had asked her to allow for ChibiUsa to pass into the distant past and retrieve the Crystal from Sailor Moon of that time.

Setsuna, of course, could not agree, that was up to her future self who had to defend the gate and therefore could not have joined the battle- time paradoxes were so confusing, even to the one who saw them from outside they made no sense. As it happened Small Lady was sent back to a time right after the defeat of Ain and Ann. Unfortunately five of the Black Moon were able to follow her, probably to capture both the Princess and her newly acquired crystal. Now her problems with Michiru and the coming of the Silence would have to take second place to the threat of the Black Moon family.

Then again, she thought, wearily transforming back to her more casual self, if ChibiUsa did not succeed, if the Black Moon got what it wanted, she would not have to worry about the Silence. Once the world was ruled by one evil what's the difference if another evil rose up to fight it. Who knows, maybe the two would just kill each other out and everyone could go back to living a normal life. Setsuna indulged in this thought while she transported to her palace, once in her chambers she sank into a plush dark red divan with a sigh. In truth there was no question of what had to be done. This was a bad time to fall prey to daydreams or fall apart. The responsibility was left to her both by Chronos and Serenity. She'll deal, as she had done before, and doubtless will have to do in the future.

With another pained huff Setsuna pulled herself out of the comfortable seat. No matter what else, first she had to get herself patched up and in order. A Keeper of Time who could not stand straight was no good in any situation to anyone.

Setsuna went to tend to her many wounds, while trying to think up of a way to both protect Small Lady and help Michiru in her search for Uranus.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Daniel awoke with a start. He had once more been dreaming of the deaths of his pack. The deaths that only he could prevent by bringing wind and sea together. It could have been much better for everyone concerned if the one sending him these dreams would also tell him what the hell that meant.

As far as he knew there was no way to fulfill the prophesy, rather the part of it where they survive. He felt, rather then knew, that Tokyo and his voyage to the city held the answers he was seeking. It was once more asked of him to go faith alone.

Well, at least now he was not alone on this tedious metro. There was the mysterious Kaiou Michiru. Daniel could not believe his stroke of luck on finding the girl. Not only was she a great conversationalist, but she made him feel like no other human ever had. There were the occasional stirrings from the other lycanthropes, yet never a human. 

Maybe she wasn't just human, he considered remembering the musicians strong aura of Power. There was no way for him to know if she had any marks put on her. And if she was anything else she hid it very well, for he usually was able to tell those creatures by smell or their Power.

All of this was racing through his mind as he prepared to pick the subject of his thoughts up for their breakfast. Giving himself a last once over he had to laugh. When was the last time he had ever been so concerned for what a girl thought of him? In truth it was usually the other way around, women chased him. Even the females of his pack would sometimes become too pushy.

With that he strode from the small room to make his way across the cart.

Michiru was in no better state of mind then Daniel himself. That is she was confused and with a bad night's sleep behind her. The morning did not bring any new insight, only more puzzles. The wolf, the witch, and a deep feeling of foreboding.

Knowing that Daniel would be along in a few minutes she hurried through her morning routines. In record time she was dressed in a short sleeved white blouse and a flowery skirt, and ready. For breakfast at least.

Michiru almost jumped when she heard the soft knock at her door. Taking a quick breath she went to open it.

"Good morning, milady." He said brightly, 'May I escort you to the breakfast room?" he gallantly presented her with his arm. 

Michiru assumed the most serious expression she could manage. "With pleasure, dear sir." She gave a little curtsey and laid her hand over his arm. They walked down the hall laughing.

The day flew by, and so did the next, and the one after that. Their nights might still have been haunted by dreams of destruction and nightmares of self-loathing, but all of that was forgotten once they were together. The train was their own little world, where they walked from front cart to last. All of their meals were taken together, they were inseparable.

It was the fifth day that they were on the metro, the train would enter Tokyo within the next two hours. Michiru had not heard from Setsuna since their first meeting and was glad of it. The other woman could have only sent her on a mile long guilt trip about Daniel. As it was he had turned a dreaded task into a pleasant trip. A soft smile melted her features as she recalled the last few days. He was simply wonderful! They always had something to talk about and when the conversation ran out the silence was a comfortable one. There was no rush to say more or start doing something. Yet even after all he had told her of himself St. John remained an enigma. She knew that he was hiding something, something he kept very close to his heart under lock and key. Michiru did not want to pry, yet her sixth sense screamed for an explanation. There was also a Power that surrounded him- now it had lessened slightly from the level at which it was when they first met- she suspected that he hid it well from others, but she could always tell.

Also unexplained went her dream of the blond wolf. She was now sure that the creature represented St. John, but what sort of omen was that? The wolf never attacked her, it seemed to have wanted for her to follow it. She never did. Michiru was afraid that if she went after him she would fulfill her original dream, where she was sure that destruction came because of her delay for a personal matter. Between the two recurring dreams she could not figure a thing out.

Her bag was packed, she had double checked that she didn't leave anything behind. All that remained now was to wait for the stop. 

Michiru reached for a sketch book she kept at hand and opened it to a new page.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Setsuna peeled off the last of her bandages. It had taken her longer to heal then she had expected, at least there would be no scars. She grimaces looking around. During her recuperation the equivalent of four days passed. She was behind schedule and off track as far as ChibiUsa's quest was concerned. She was not looking forward to checking up on Michiru, so she blocked the thought of Neptune for the moment. Setsuna walked over to one of the time streams. This one she had willed to follow Small Lady, too much of a bother to tune it up every time she wanted to see what the pink haired bundle was doing. Thankfully Small Lady was in the care of the Tsukino family. Setsuna had to smile at the way the child had wiggled her way into the household, hypnosis was the perfect method. Leave it to Usagi's own daughter to pull the wool over her eyes.

That taken care of she moved to the stream that should show Michiru. The young woman was almost at Tokyo. That was good, once she got to the big city she would be able to start her search for Uranus in earnest. 

Setsuna wondered if she should tell her about the tracer on the Uranus transformation stick. Then again, she had interfered enough, she only could direct them lightly, no direct road was allowed to be shown. Very well, I'll leave her for another day to herself, allow her to get her feet under before she picks up with her travels again.

She turned away from the streams. They can do for themselves for another day, she had a man to research. She had not yet forgotten about Daniel St. John. He was not lucky enough to escape the attention of Sailor Pluto in so short a time.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Professor!" Mistress9 called to her servant's mind. A few minutes went by before the door to her darkness opened to let in a slight figure.

"You called, Mistress?" The Professor asked bowing to the shadows on the thrown that represented her being.

"Yes, I have a special assignment for one of your creations. I want the heart of this man." She put forth her hand- a shadow stretched- and a wavering picture appeared before the professor. He studied the face of the man presented to him, nodding when he had memorized each feature and there was no worry of him forgetting.

"It will be as you wish Mistress, by tomorrow his life will be yours."

"Good, I want you make sure that it is, otherwise..." She let the sentence hang unfinished. The threat thick in the air.

The Professor bowed out of the room, closing the portal behind him. He hurried down the hall to his basement. By now the Professor knew better then to question his mistress' wishes. Anyone who disobeyed her was discarded like so much useless debris into the dark realm of her origin. He had seen what had happened to his predecessor, and he was not about to follow in the man's footsteps.

Down in his laboratory the Professor went to work on his next daimon. He would have to try to enhance this one, there must be no question of success. True enough all of his previous creations had served their purpose well, but one could never be too careful, and the Professor wanted to be very careful with the Mistress' 'special assignment'. 

Lastly he inputted the description of the man Mistress9 was looking for. He did not even leave out the silver wolf pendant the man wore around his neck. All set in place, the Professor released his daimon into the city, let him find the man.

"May the gods help me if this doesn't work." He murmured to himself watching after the daimon as it sped away from his house.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Chapter 4 

The train drew to a reluctant stop at the final, Tokyo, station. Outside of her door Michiru could hear the people rushing to get off the train and on their way. She held back, reluctant to step away from the last of the familiar and into the full unknown. Undecided, Michiru sat pensively on the edge of her cot, her portfolio in hand, duffel over her shoulder. She would have probably sat in one spot until the conductor came around checking the cabins, if a knock had not stirred her.

Dumping her things into the corner she got up to answer. She knew who it was even before she opened the door. "Daniel." She said by way of greeting. He must have come to say good-bye, after all who else but her did not know where they were going. 

"Michiru... are you getting off?" he asked, only half joking as he took in her packed belongings just sitting in the corner by her bed. 

"Yes, I suppose I am." She answered laughing a little to cover up her hesitation, she really did not want to part with him just yet.

"Hhhmmm..." he looked around, Michiru sure was in no hurry. "I was wondering where you were going to stay. I have a day to kill before I go on tomorrow. Thought maybe we'll stay in the same place." He drifted off at the end, feeling a little foolish for trying to prolong their time together.

Michiru brightened at the idea instantly. "I don't really have any plans just yet. I was hoping to spend the nigh at a near by inn or hotel."

"Let's go then. We still have to find our bags in the chaos outside." He grabbed Michiru's duffel and disappeared through the door. Leaving Michiru no other choice then to follow in his wake.

Finding their luggage was no easy task. Because they had left the train so late everything that was left over had already been cleared off to the sides to make room for the cargo and bags of the new incoming trains. Michiru tried to use her strong sixth sense to locate her belongings but failed. The ability obviously did not stretch to searching for inanimate objects.

Two and a half hours later the pair of weary travelers stood in front of a neat little inn nestled into the corner of a street. The inn was four stories high with cheery white window frames. There were a few long pots of flowers decorating the sills of the first floor, the flowers matching those that stood in stone pots by the door. All in all the hotel looked very out of place on the industrialized street of toll concrete and stone buildings.

"Nice place, reminds me of home." Daniel murmured as they entered through a thickly carved wooden door. 

"May I help you?" a young woman at the reception desk asked them in heavily accented English. Michiru looked up at Daniel surprise widening her eyes. He shrugged, "She must have recognized me as an Englishman."

"Yes, miss," Michiru spoke up in Japanese once they were at the desk, there was no reason for the woman to have to torture herself with another language when they could all speak her own tongue. "We would like rooms for the night."

"Separate?" She asked trying not to sound too surprised or hopeful, but the look she sent in Daniel's direction gave away her thoughts. 

"If it's possible." Daniel sounded annoyed, making his words all the more mispronounced. 

The small woman blushed under the two reproachful looks and concentrated on her computer screen.

"We have two rooms available next to each other on the second floor." 

"That will be fine." Daniel said, he was impatient to be on his way.

"All right then, one night, two rooms, that will be..." she checked her computer again and named a reasonable price.

"We pay separately." They both hurried to assure the woman.

They paid for the rooms and hurried on to a circular staircase that led up to the second floor. Both were all too eager to once more be able to spread themselves out in their living quarters. After days in the cramped metro the not so large rooms of the hotel were heavenly and spacious.

Michiru wanted to take a long bath before she did anything else so she and Daniel agreed to meet in the lobby at seven for dinner.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Fangfare moved through the city unseen by the people mulling about him. Only those with heightened psychic ability noticed the passing of an evil shadow. They had no way of knowing the danger they were in due to his very presence.

The scent of flesh was ripe in his nostrils, the hunger rose to seethe just below the surface. He wanted to tear the humans apart. To dig for their hearts, not extract them without a scratch. The only thing that held him back from ravaging all around him was the careful programming of the Professor. He had made sure that Fangfare searched for one in particular, without stopping for anyone else. He could already smell him. Not his true scent, there was no way for Fangfare could know that just yet. For now he could only sense the presence of a clean pure heart in which was etched the description he had of his victim.

He came to a train station, here the scent was sure and true. The man had been here. Not that long ago. He now had a sure trail to follow.

Fangfare did not know how far his query had gone. He did not care. The lengthening shadows did not bother him in the least, the sun dipping lower over the horizon only better served his purpose. His bloodlust drove him on relentlessly. He broke into a fast trot, soon he will be able to feast.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Michiru, dressed in a conveniently hotel provided terry robe, ruffled through her portfolio case. Where the devil were those stupid things? She wondered for the fifth time.

For the last ten minutes she had searched her pockets and bags for the two transformation sticks Setsuna had given her. Now that she had arrived at the big city she felt a need for the protection her stick would offer her. And for some reason she just wanted to see the Uranus stick again.

Finally her fingers came in contact with two smooth round cylindrical objects. With a little joyous cry Michiru pulled out the two ornaments. As soon as the stick of Neptune came into contact with her skin Michiru felt the tingle of Power that marked the object as more then a pretty pen. But this time she paid her own charm no heed, her eyes were focused with full attention on that of Uranus.

The sign of Uranus that was engraved in the ball atop the pen was now dully flashing. Before the sign was of the same color as the ball, dark orange. Now it seemed to pulse, as if with some sort of inner heat. The sign flared to a brighter shade of orange for just a second and then was once more dull, normal. Over, and over again, with about two seconds in between each flash, the sign lit up. 

What could this possibly mean? Could the stick be reacting to the presence of another Power? But if that was true then her stick should be behaving in the same manner, no?

Michiru sat down on the bed and studied the two transformation units carefully. The sticks were of basically of the same size. Color varied for obvious reasons, and Neptune's was a slightly different shape. Other then that... of course!

She could have kicked herself for her lack of attention. The sign of Neptune shone relatively bright in comparison to the ball on which it was inscribed. The Uranus sign must be reacting to Sailor Uranus herself. Was she close? Is that it?

Michiru closed her eyes and mentally reached out to probe the magical items she held. Indeed she found that there were locators combined into the general spell surrounding them. The one of Neptune was safely locked on to her, but the one of Uranus was acting up, it wanted to be united with its rightful owner. Yes, wanted, that was the only way to describe it. The thing practically reached out to the girl who would control it. 

This makes life a hell of a lot easier for me, Michiru thought with a broad smile. Now she could follow the way the spell was reaching straight to Sailor Uranus. Perhaps it would not quite lead her, but she'll know if she is searching in the right place at least.

She put both sticks into her purse. Better safe then sorry, her mother used to always say. It would not hurt to have them with her, and who knew, maybe Uranus was closer then she could imagine.

The image of the small woman downstairs came to her mind. Michiru went back to the bathroom to dry her hair chuckling to herself. That would be the day for sure.

Her mind eased by the knowledge that Uranus was not inaccessible, her thoughts wondered to the dinner ahead. Tonight would be her last chance to dine with a regular guy and not worry about a thing. After this night, she promised herself, I get cracking on finding Uranus and the three talismans that hold the key to our survival. But for tonight she wanted to pretend that the Earth was not under the threat of destruction, that se was an ordinary girl having dinner with someone she found fascinating. This would be the last night for that.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Daniel and Michiru seated themselves in the cozy café. They chose a corner table for optimal privacy. The lights were low, soft music filled the air, and savory aromas filled wafted in from the double doors of the kitchen. It was the perfect place to have their last dinner. After all, didn't their short relationship begin in almost the same setting?

All these thoughts swirled through Michiru's mind as she took everything in. Needless to say they did nothing to brighten her mood. Reflections such as these served only to blacken the burst of gaiety she had gotten from her afternoon discovery.

Daniel was not blind to her low spirit. And he could well guess what brought it on. He too was reluctant to part so soon. He had allowed himself to entertain the thoughts of a future relationship with the girl, but now saw that it was impossible. 

Just as he had been washing the road dust off of himself a thought had struck him. Elsa Gray. She was a runner at Mugen Gakuen High School, and he remembered how she once told him of a competitor of hers. The reason the memory had surfaced now was because she had compared this competitor to none other then the wind. "She is like the wind." Were her exact words.

It had then occurred to him that he might be looking in all the wrong places. Perhaps the wind and sea of his dreams were symbolic of people. Somebody who for some reason or another could be said to be like the wind and like the sea. That idea stuck with him even now. He had to get to Mugen Gakuen and speak with Elsa. Ask her to introduce him to this Wind character, perhaps she knew what the dream was all about. 

"Your order please." A cultured voice spoke from above them.

Both were startled from their thoughts too abruptly to properly know what happened. At their startled expressions the waiter smiled understandingly, "I'll give you more time." He left politely.

"Umm..." Michiru searched for something at least polite- intelligent was out of the question- to say. "So, what are you going to have?" She settled on that as being the best choice for conversation. 

Daniel did not have a chance to answer as the doors to the kitchen burst open, chefs and utensils flying out into the dinning hall. Those who could were up and running with the screams of "Monster! Monster!".

The people were jumping up from their tables scared and curious at the same time. Those who came near the kitchen double doors soon regretted their curiosity as a raging shriek reverberated through the whole restaurant. The doors were pulled off of their hinges as a great bulk pushed itself through them.

Michiru and Daniel were on their feet, ready for action, neither caring much if they were seen in their true forms. Both forgetting about the other.

The bulk came fully out reveling itself as a great mismatched animal. There was no way to know what it was, the only sure thing to be said was that it was angry. Perhaps even hungry.

Another shriek came out of the great maw as the thing started to shred everything in sight with teeth and claws. Soon the area by the kitchen doors was no more, and it started to progress towards the exit. Strait to the place where Michiru and Daniel still stood frozen with surprise bordered on terror.

Michiru was the first to snap out of it. She dived out of sight behind an overturned table. Transformation stick already in hand. What ever that thing was, or how it came to be no longer mattered. It was evil, she could feel that as surely as she felt that she was still alive. And as a Senshi it was up to her to put a stop to its rampage before it claimed any more lives.

"Neptune Planet Power, make up!" She called.

Instantly the power of Neptune and the sea infused her. The waters had a great potential for destruction, and it was time that she try them out.

Sailor Neptune jumped out of her hiding place and charged at the monster.

She was about to deliver a high double kick, but the thing was faster and threw her across the room like a fly. She lay there for a second letting her vision come back into focus. Then she was up on her feet. 

She charged again. The monster caught her by the throat before she was able to so much as jump. It brought her closer to its bloodied face. She could smell the blood of others and it sickened her beyond belief.

Just as she thought that she was done for another body attached itself to the arm that was holding her.

The monster screeched in pain, a dark red goo running down the injured limb. It dropped her in exchange for the thing that was now attacking it.

Sailor Neptune had a minute to see the light brown fur of her rescuer. The new creature bit into the monster even harder, but it was obvious that it was no match for the evil that it was fighting.

Sailor Neptune collected herself and stood up. There was another way, something in her whispered. Let the power help you, it said. Yes, the power of Neptune. She closed her eyes and concentrated on that small voice. Words of power crossed her mind, and in her mind's eye she saw what would happen if she was to utter those words.

Her eyes flew open. That was sit!

Raising her hands up above her head she yelled "Deep Submerge!". The power of Neptune gathered and aiming she released it, straight at the head of the monster who was getting ready to snap its attacker in two.

The water surrounded both creatures, but it seemed to affect only the monster. It dropped the smaller thing and with an anguished scream started to melt away. Its image flickered in the green haze of water and was no more. Michiru paid no attention to this, she did not care.

She knelt down by the one that saved her. It was the form of a wolf. Just much larger, and its hind quarters were still covered with black denim. The light brown fur was matted with blood in places, thankfully none of it seemed to belong to the creature itself.

After she made sure that it was alive and only in shock, the fact that it was... clothed finally sank in.

She slowly shifted its position, trying to inspect its neck, already dreading what she would find there. Sure enough, a thin black thread was tied at its neck, the small wolf pendant sparkling slightly in the fur.

With a small sound of horror Sailor Neptune stumbled back from the thing at her feet.

She watched as it opened its yellow slitted eyes, blinking at her. She moved farther back as it got to its feet and started to shift back into its human form.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Well, that's that. I'd appreciate all comments and suggestions for the future. Oh, and it seems that St. John is not completely mine. The creature that he has evolved to is based on the description of a 'werewolf' as seen in Laurell K. Hamilton's Anita Blake series. Who knows, maybe I'll use some other of her non humans (:

Lady Hesperide


	3. Chapter 5 & 6

Title: If Dreams Came True: Chapter 5

Author: Lady Hesperide

Address: ladyhesp@hotmail.com

Rated: PG-13

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon and all its characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi, not me, I don't have any claim to them. Also, this work of fanfiction is written purely for my own pleasure and that of others, I'm making no money here, so no one should have a problem. The story is fully mine, and the rights to that are mine as well, use the story for anything but enjoyment without my permission, I'll hunt you down and...... You get the idea, it will not be pretty.

Note: I think I'm starting to get back on track here, don't hold me to that though. Enjoy,

Lady Hesperide

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Michiru ran into her room and slammed the door behind her. She fell against the wood, sinking down to her knees. Unchecked tears were streaming down her face.

How could this be? Why was it that everything around her was turning out to be Power full, abnormal? St. John was her link to the remnants of her previous life. He had heard of her before, she had clung to the thought that if at least one other being was interested in the start up musician and artist- not a messenger with the Power of Neptune- she could perhaps return to that simple life some day when all was set to rights. Now even that slim hope was gone. Power drew Power, no matter it's nature or potential. It was their power, not their souls, that had bound them. Her feelings were no more real then the lust which some mistook for true love.

Michiru lay on the floor, broken in heart and spirit. In the back of her mind, that part of her conscious that told her of danger, and just now showed her the true power of Neptune, whispered that she would survive even this last hit. That it was not as bad as she made it out to be at the moment. She would survive and be all the stronger and more dedicated to her mission thanks to this new twist. But Michiru did not want to listen to that insistent little voice now. No, for now she need a good cry, and then to get lost in her music or art.

She felt a hand on her back, gently rubbing between the shoulder blades. Drowning as she was in self pity, Michiru did not care who it was. Once more that small part of her said that the only one who could be there now was Setsuna. Sailor Pluto was the only one who could have simply shown up in the middle of her room- especially since her back was to the door, an only entrance. Michiru took all the comfort Setsuna was willing to offer. She needed someone else with her now, she dimly realized.

"Hush Michiru." Setsuna whispered in her gentlest of tones gathering the sobbing girl into a comforting embrace.

Setsuna let the other girl cry it all out. Not even she had thought that St. John would reveal himself so soon.

As far as Setsuna had understood from everything she'd gathered on lukoi they kept their secrets close to heart. It was a rare occasion that one of them revealed themselves to non lycanthrope. There had to have been a reason he so readily went to Michiru's aid. And now Michiru would have to calm down enough to talk to him and find out what that reason was.

Setsuna was not heartless, as many of those who knew her over the millenniums have come to think. She understood the sorrow Michiru felt. There was no denying that the girl was thrown head first into a cold sea, but there was just nothing else to be done. Time twisted and turned and no one could control it. If she could have, Setsuna would go back and revive Sailor Neptune at an earlier time, so the girl would be able to better adjust. But she was not allowed to do that. Michiru had to pull herself together, her supposed ability to do so was one of the reasons why the original Sailor Neptune's soul was reborn in this girl. When Michiru came down a bit she raised her tear stained face up. "You know what happened, don't you?" She asked trying to control her reseeding sobs.

"Yes." Setsuna saw no merit in deceiving her this far along in the story. "I was about to attack as well when St. John jumped it. I was afraid that my attack would hurt him in the process. While our attacks do not harm our own Soldiers, there is always a risk that the human who gets in the way of an attack does not have a pure heart. Anything corrupt in the way of an attack gets destroyed, or at least damaged in some way. Some may be turned back to their original, pure forms."

Setsuna sat back from the girl, folding her long legs under her. There was a good reason to distance herself now, she felt that Michiru would be angry now, she was the only one at whom that anger could be directed- there was no one else around.

"Did you know what he is?" Michiru also sat up, but they remained on the floor. "Did you know all this time?"

"I knew, but not until the morning." She stayed Michiru's questions with a shake of her head. "I did not feel the need to worn you for his kind are very secretive. They keep their Power well cloaked and far out of sight. In a way they are more careful then even we are. Not many have seen their true forms, or imagine that they exist."

"You want me to find out why he saved me, don't you? I can see it in your eyes, you're not telling me something that makes you very curious as to what he was thinking. I'll make a deal, you tell me why you want to know, and I'll get everything out of him that I can."

Setsuna smiled a humorless smile. Sailor Neptune's no nonsense attitude was quickly taking over. That would be a good sign. "I want to know because for a man like St. John it is very dangerous to reveal himself. He is what is called Lukoi, a werewolf. By giving you the knowledge of what he is he not only endangered himself, but his whole pack as well. You now have the power to recognize another one of the pack he belongs to no matter how they try to hide themselves.

"Now, I don't fully understand how that works, never before have I had a reason to deal with the lycanthropes of any kind, I just know that it does. I want to know what would make him risk so much."

"And you can't believe that he did it out of friendship, maybe love." Michiru made it a statement, a bitter and resentful one for that.

"That could have played a part in his decision, yes. I'm not heartless Michiru, I know that you must think that I am, perhaps you have good reason." Now Setsuna was hurt by the other's bitterness. There was no reason for the girl to take any further frustration out on her- she had taken enough of it- especially not in this way. "But if we are going to work together on this you have got to stop. If I truly did not give a damn about any this," she swept her hand to include everything around in her statement. "I could very simply do my job and stay out of the protection business. I'm here because I don't want for the people of this earth to suffer at the hands of Evil."

With that quite but firm statement Setsuna got up off the floor and walked a bit away, farther into the room. Somehow Michiru had killed off all her sympathy for the other's position with that last remark. She stopped in the middle of the room and calling softly "Pluto Planet Power, make up." transformed. As Sailor Pluto she felt the walls once settle once more around her inner most being. She was the Lone Senshi of Pluto, Guardian of the Gates of Time, she had a duty to the Queen and she would not fail her. 

"Find out why he put his pack at risk to save you. I have my own ways Michiru, but it will be easier for everyone if I didn't use them." Sailor Pluto put it as a threat. She was done being nice and understanding. She had seen all through history that kindness would not be allowed where it was not wanted.

"I have to go. I'll be back some time later to see how it went between the two of you. One way or another you should be ready to leave tomorrow."

She waved her key in front of her and opened a white hole through which she stepped, disappearing instantly. The portal closed behind her without a sound.

Michiru stared at the place where Setsuna had been a moment before. What had she done? The woman was her only guide, the only other being who shared her quest. She had just alienated her best hope for success.

She could not stop thinking of how Setsuna had comforted her. She had been so compassionate toward her, both at their first meting and now. In truth she had not deserved Michiru's resentment any more then Daniel did.

She groaned in acute pain that had no physical source. She had managed to make a fine mess of the entire situation. It was high time to rectify that.

Michiru crawled a little way to the bed, weak from her emotional turmoil and physical exertion. Once at the bed she used it for support to stand. Catching her reflection in the mirror she cringed, "Damn, but I look like I've been to hell and back." She muttered to herself. Her eyes were puffy and red rimmed from crying, strands of blue-green hair tuck to her cheeks. Her clothes, with occasional tears appearing here and there, were rumpled to the extreme. If she was to go speak with Daniel before the night was out she had to bring herself to order, and fast. A hot shower was the first on her list of things that must be done. She started there, organizing her thoughts as she went along. The familiar motions soothing her raw nerves.

In just under an hour she knocked on his door. When no answer came she knocked louder. "Daniel, open up! I know you are in there."

After a few more moments she heard a click that signified the lock being unlatched. But the door did not budge. Michiru pushed at the wood, it gave way and she entered.

The room was in disarray, it seemed as though Daniel had been busy destroying everything in sight. He himself sat in a chair near the corner. He looked like a man about to face the gallows.

Michiru came to stand in front of him, "Daniel?" she inquired softly.

This must be real hard for him as well. "Daniel, why did you do it?" 

He slowly raised hid disheveled head and stared at her blankly. Then his brown eyes focused on hers. The misery there made Michiru want to wrap him in her Power and protect him from all the monsters of this world.

"If I hadn't," he spoke when she had finally thought that he wouldn't answer. "my pack would surely die, and with them will go all the others."

"What... what do you mean?" Michiru asked sinking to the bed, the fine hairs along the nape of her neck rising in apprehension.

"I've been having this dream--" Michiru went into a fit of coughing at that statement. After assuring Daniel that she was fine she urged him to please go on. "Well, as I said, I have this recurring dream. Nightmare really. It is always the same thing, I see my pack being swept up in a fury of black and red energy. They are torn limb from limb and then fully disintegrated. It was a horrible sight, I could hear their ghosts' screams of pain. And then their voices raise in one to tell me that the only way to prevent this destruction is for me to bring sea and wind together. After that, there is total silence. The emptiness is perhaps more terrifying then any other part of the vision.

"Until now I did not know what the ghost spoke of, but now that I have seen your Power I know that I was being told to unite another two of the Sailor Senshi. You command the sea, that means that it's up to me to somehow unite you with the Senshi who commands- or is like- the wind.

"This is the only course of action that would ultimately save my pack." His words had a certain finality to them that caused Michiru to shiver.

"So....... do you know who the other is?" She finally asked.

"No. But I have a friend in the neighborhood of Mugen Gakuen High, she has told me about another girl who is a track competitor of hers. She says that this girl is like the wind. Those are her exact words. I figure that's a good place to start. Plus she knows something of Power, no matter what she'll be able to help you."

"All right, I guess that I owe you a bit of an explanation as well." She began slowly, sitting back. She won't tell him everything- just enough that Daniel would know what he was willing to die for, what his pack might still die from.

"Yeah, I think I deserve a few words from you." Daniel wanted to say more. Indeed he wanted to rant at her that he wasn't the only one who had kept his true self a secret. He wanted to tell her that she should not have gotten so upset, or feel so betrayed just because he too possesses Power. But he kept all that to himself, he also wanted to hear what she had to say about what had happened.

Michiru cleared her throat delicately, "A part of my mission is to find the Sailor Senshi of Uranus. With her help we must then go on to search out the three Talismans with which the Messiah will be able to defeat the Silence. My guess is that the destruction you saw in your dream is the same as that which I see. The Silence is coming and so far there is little that can stop it.

"I have found a way to track Uranus, but it's not definite at this time. Any assistance that you might be able to provide will be greatly appreciated.

"This is also the real reason why I had to leave home and come to Tokyo." There, that was enough to keep them both comfortable. Sailor Pluto would not have liked to it if she was mentioned, and Michiru wanted to patch things up between them.

"Well then." Daniel got up and started pacing the small length of the room. "I'll call Elsa tonight, tell her I'm coming for a short visit and would like to see her. You use your tracker thing, if the one you are looking for is near by you can... I don't know, do what you want. I'll just introduce you.

"You have to understand," he went on quickly, the words tumbling almost, "I can't be away from my pack for too long. I am Alfa wolf. I can only stay as long as it takes you to settle down, find Uranus. After that I must go back home." 

Daniel abruptly stopped right in front of her, Michiru's eyes level with his midriff. He seemed to be waiting for something, perhaps some form of reaction. But Michiru had nothing to say, or rather too much that could not be said, not without putting both of them in an uncomfortable position. 

Michiru looked up into his eyes. With a pang she realized that they were no longer an open book to her, that said more then any words. What ever Daniel saw in her face at that moment must have given him the same impression as his shuttered eyes had given her. He heaved a soundless sigh and walked back to his seat.

"I know you can not stay here." Michiru said once she was sure that her voice wound not fail her. "I actually thought that tonight would be our last night together. I guess in a way it was." The last was a bare whisper.

"I don't know about you Daniel, but the fact that you have Power changes everything for me." She could not believe that she could say this out loud to anyone, much less Daniel himself. "I'll travel with you to meet this Elsa. I'm doing this only because it will help both of us in our quests, and probably the world at large." Her voice grew in confidence and strength as she went on. "If we encounter another on of the Dark I ask you to stay out of it, let me do my job."

She got up to leave, this was it, she had nothing else left. Her defenses were fast crumbling in the face of her own words, yet it were those words that spurred her on. She was right, it was her job, her destiny, her reason for existing in general. There was no room for failure or deviation from the course already set in for her, and for Daniel as well.

Michiru was almost at the door when Daniel pulled her back by the elbow, forcing her around at the same time. Bringing the face to face once more.

"That's it? You're just going to leave and go on with your 'quest'?" His eyes burned with emotion too complicated for her to understand, too dangerous to explore with her inner senses. "Not a word about the last few days we spent together?" He was truly incredulous at her lack of emotion in this matter. How could she not even mention their involvement with each other? He knew that she had felt those currants as well as he, there was no way for him to be alone in this.

"Don't you know?" Michiru asked, letting her eyes narrow to slits as the only sign of what it meant to her to speak of the matter. "Power draws Power. What we felt was nothing but a sub-continuos need to strengthen our own abilities. Especially since we are of different Sources. It was not real Daniel. Nothing of it, nothing." She jerked her arm out of his slackened grip. She wanted to leave, now, before they could hurt each other any more then what was necessary.

"I'll see you in the morning." She said from the corridor, then turned and left his field of vision. The loud thud the door gave as it shut was a direct reflection of Michiru's heart. Never again will she get emotionally involved while on this mission, not during any other. The consequences were too great for her to be willing to risk them, or her heart.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Chapter 6

Setsuna, in Sailor Pluto form, waited back in Michiru's room. Michiru was not at all surprised, she had expected the green haired woman to show up, but she was not too happy about it.

"You were right. He did it out of loyalty to his pack, not love toward me." She walked to the mini fridge and got herself a cold club soda. With a motion she offered the other contents to Setsuna.

"No thank you." She stood up from the only chair and walked over to stand by the window. Outside the velvety night wrapped everything in a thick kind of black. The streets were abandoned of all occupants, not a sound was heard.

"I saw what happened, I'm sorry Michiru, for your sake I had hoped that it was not so. For the mission it is better this way. I think he'll point you in the right direction."

Michiru could not guess the other's thoughts, her face was turned away and her voice was as even as anything. "Thanks, I think." Michiru wasn't sure how to go on, she let the room fall silent for a few moments. "You know who Sailor Uranus is, don't you?" at the slight nod of Setsuna's averted head she went on. "But you can't tell me. Why not, Setsuna?" there was no anger in her voice any more, the question was more plea then inquiry. She truly did want to understand, this made no sense to her. One minute Sailor Pluto was helping her and guiding her along, the next she shut up tight as a drum.

"I'm not allowed to get involved more then is dictated." She said in a low voice thick with regret and resignation. How could she explain this to someone so young, someone who had no connection to the time-space continuum. 

"So you also know how this conflict is going to end, why bother with

us at all?"

"Ahhhh, Michiru." She shook her head hopelessly, "If only there was a simple answer. Don't you see, the future is not definite. There are many variables, changing factors, decisions, outside forces. Even if one knows what must ultimately happen we must work to make it better.

Nothing is just a given where time is concerned. Nothing ever stays the same.

"All I know is how things will turn out if we go on this course. If the course changes so does the outcome." Setsuna sincerely hoped that that was an adequate explanation, but she doubted it.

"Let me ask you something then, what happens to you when the time line changes?" Michiru pronounced each word slowly, as if just forming the thought for herself. She wanted to know what motivated Pluto. She seemed so far removed, even now she was untouchable, like one of the 'outside' forces she had just spoken of. Why was she involved in the lives of just mere mortals. Michiru silently reproached herself. She had to kill the resentment before it was allowed to cloud her judgment. She also had to admit that she had no basis in her prejudices. The only thing that Setsuna had done so far has prove that she did not want the world to end.

"Nothing." Setsuna spoke with exaggerated patience, as if talking to a child. "I get to watch human kind struggle for survival. At times it is quite amusing, they have a love of killing each other like no other beings I had ever watched. But most of it is really pathetic. Sad, to the point of most pathetic."

This was the time to change subjects, this one was getting nowhere fast. "Thank you for not mentioning to the werewolf. The less people know of my existence the better for us all."

"I did not think he needed to know everything." Michiru was willing to drop it for now, she'd return to the topic later on. "I doubt that he was completely honest with me as well."

"No, I would imagine not. Very well," Setsuna pushed herself away from the window to fully face Michiru. "You leave tomorrow, I'll see you once more between now and when you go on from there, if you have to.

"Goodnight Michiru."

"Goodnight." Michiru said to thin air, for the Keeper of Time was already gone from the room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"YOU WHAT?!?!?" the shadows about Mistress9 roiled and glowed with livid anger.

"Mistress, there was an interference... an unexpected complication..." the Professor stammered before her obvious temper. Dear Gods she was going to kill him for sure now! He had never before seen her quite this angry, even the shadows seemed to be frightened as they writhed, now tinged with a brighter purple.

"You could not capture one inferior man? One human like any other with a pure heart that you said would be mine! I do not tolerate failure Tomoe, ever, you know that." The last phrase was pronounced in her usual, calm, tone of voice. That scared the Professor more then any threat she could have insinuated. If he could not pacify her fast then he had absolutely nothing to look forward to in the future but pain. His thoughts raced like lightning.

"Mistress, Fangfare's failure was not complete, we now have an advantage over these who would oppose you!" The words tumbled out rushed and almost unintelligible. Professor took a deep breath to steady his raging nerves, if he was to talk his way out of this he could not blunder here.

"What are you blabbing about this time, you idiot? Do you realize that this man MUST be dead, yesterDAY!" He could have sworn that he saw her eyes flash- if she had eyes- but one could never be sure where the Mistress was concerned.

"Mistress, if you will just give your humble servant a chance to speak." He pleaded most pathetically.

"Speak you worthless swine." The shadows settled to a position more or less normal to them.

The Professor swallowed heavily. "You see, Mistress, when Fangfare attacked your target someone came to his rescue, a Sailor Senshi none- the-less."

"Those impudent sluts! I'll be the end of them yet." The threat was a low murmur- vehement, though thoughtful at the same time. Mistress9 had always known that the lost Senshi of the Outer Planets would interfere with her plans for the world. Over the years she had developed a burning hatred for the mini-skirt wearing girls. To her they were pesky bugs, yet even bugs could sometimes be dangerous.

"Yes, that they are." the Professor hurried on before she got impatient. "One of them saved the man. A Sailor Neptune I believe, she called to the power of that planet to destroy my creation. She must have known the man, she very concerned for him. It might be that he is worth more alive to you then dead." Professor Tomoe was full of hope at this point, so far she had not blasted him into nega-space. That meant she wasn't going to until next time. As with most psychopathic super villains Mistress9 was easily provoked, but her anger was easily diverted, once she had a new target the old one no longer mattered.

Her curiosity was piqued, but she was not about to admit it to the little tworp who now huddled before her. "Leave me. I'll summon you when your fait is decided."

Tomoe bowed out of the darkened room. Mistress9 watched him leave. What a truly pathetic fool he is, he didn't even have a clue as to why she was using him. No idea of what was his true value to her in this conquest.

His daimon were an asset, but not his best. She reached out with her mind to the one truly wanted. Yes, sleep child, she thought with satisfaction, preserve your strength for me little one. Soon the time will come when the two of us will rise as one, and then this world will tremble before us. Oh, how it will tremble!

Sailor Pluto's attempt at rescue was valiant. She would give the Time Keeper that. Already she had put forth her plans of restoring Sailor Neptune, and Uranus will most certainly follow- if she knew her competitor well enough, which she did. Chances were those two were also searching for the Talismans that would make up the Holy Grail. She'd let them search with only token resistance to alleviate suspicion, let them do her dirty work.

They can sweat it out for me, find the talismans, kill some unnecessary baggage. I'll Just come in at the end and reap the profits of their efforts.

Satisfaction flooded her being. With it came a certainty of success unparalleled by any other emotion. Sailor Neptune cared for the Fait's messenger, her heart will be her ultimate downfall the same Fait predicted. She now had the Worrier's weakness right under her thumb.

Or at least will have him soon enough.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The trip to where Esra resided was very different from the one they had taken to Tokyo, not to say much shorter. 

The first half of the day was spent taking care of bills and finding a rental car. From there on Daniel and Michiru traveled in complete silence, broken only by the most cursory comments.

They arrived at their destination with the sun low at their backs. The buildings here stood high and proud, their white walls bathed in soft fading light. Sparse trees stood on the sidewalk. Groups of people drifted by, enjoying the evening air.

"Well, here we are." Daniel said drawing the little car up to the curb and parking.

Michiru took time to scan the area for power flows and eddies, but there was nothing to worry about. She took a peak into her bag where- to her elation- the Uranus pen was flashing at a steady rate of one flash per second.

"Where ever we are, Uranus is closer then before." She looked back at Daniel for a reaction, but face was as impassive as it had been since the morning.

"Good. Lets go in, Esra would be waiting for us." Michiru winced at his clipped tones. She knew that this was her fault, yet she could not help feeling that he was being unfairly cold towards her.

They reached the sixth floor with crackling tension between them. Stopping by one of the doors Daniel knocked heavier then was called for.

"One minute!" was heard through the door. A couple of seconds later it was thrown open to reveal a girl of about Michiru's age. 

"Daniel!" she squealed throwing her arms around his neck. "You bastard, how come I haven't seen you in over four months now?" Her English was accented, but one could easily tell that she was accustomed to it.

"Work, and the pack keep me busy, dearling." He said unwinding her slim strong arms from about his already damaged throat. At the mention of 'pack' Esra threw a worried look at Michiru who merely stood to the side.

"Oh, yes. Let me introduce you to Kaiou Michiru." He stepped away so that the girl could have an unblocked view at Michiru. "Michiru, this is Esra Gray, of whom I was speaking before."

Michiru came closer to the other girl extending her hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you." She said softly, shaking the other's hand. 

"Same here." Esra answered giving her hand a hard squeeze, testing for physical strength. There was not much there to speak of, her eyes went back to Daniel, questioning.

"May we come in please, before we start to speak?" His voice had an edge to it that bespoke of a deep frustration kept under straining control.

"Of course, I'm sorry." Esra got out of the way and they all filed into the small hallway. Michiru could not help feeling like a bug under inspection as she passed by Esra The girl definitely knew something about Daniel in the way of his true self. She also- Michiru sensed- did not relish the idea of Daniel sharing his secrets with another.

Inside the apartment was Spartan but elegant. The furniture well matched, there was no clutter, and all the surfaces were polished to a shine. They were offered to sit by the table while Esra went to get some refreshments.

"Michiru knows what I am." Was the first thing that came out of Daniel's mouth once Esra seated herself. He stole her questions with his next words. "She saved my life." That silenced the girl for good.

Esra looked back at Michiru, her eyes once more running over the slim figure before her. Some of the hostility in her gray eyes was replaced with disbelief. Michiru, seeing the confusion, let go of some of the restraints she kept on her Power, letting the runner- obviously attuned to such anomalies- see her true strength. The eyes widened at the sea green aura of Power that sprang around Michiru, she nodded in acknowledgment of the obvious.

"will you tell me?" She had learned a while back that Daniel did not disclose all his secrets easily. He had trusted her with the knowledge of his true self. Over the last two years he had shared other information with the clairvoyant competitor, but she never expected complete honesty from him. It went against his habits and way of life.

"No Esra, not this tale." Daniel shook his head regretfully. He really did wish that he could share with Esra, even young as she was her ability lent her a wisdom rare in life. But in this matter it was not his decision, it was Michiru's. And he doubted that she was willing to talk. As it was, he did not even imagine that she had told him everything she knew.

"You did not come for a social call, Daniel. Whatever it is, spill it." Esra was looking from Daniel to Michiru and back, trying to read into their minds and emotions. The two were blank. The witch with aqua hair and sea eyes masked herself well. Her Power was used and well guarded out of practice. Daniel simply shut the door on his talent, just a closed portal.

"You will remember, Esra, of a competitor you told me of some time ago. Someone who is like the wind?" Daniel's gaze was intent on her face.

Esra nodded, confused. "I was speaking of Ten'ou Haruka, she is faster then anyone I've ever seen.

"What do you want with her?"

"You are attuned to Power flows," Michiru spoke for the first time. The other two were startled by the force under her soft tones. Daniel in particular was surprised, he had never heard such steel in her. "Have you ever sensed anything about her? A sort of unpracticed, dormant strength of being?"

Esra thought for a minute. This was very serious indeed, both of their expressions said it plainly. "I'm not sure. I have sensed something when we ran together. As if her strength was coming from something metaphysical, I don't know.

"The thing is that I haven't seen Ten'ou in a while." At their startled looks she went on, "I transferred out of Mugen Gakuen High this past year. I now go to Shirakaba High School. The last time I saw her I was so intent on winning that my mind was not properly registering Power."

"What do you think?" Daniel turned to Michiru, disappointment obvious on his face.

Michiru remained unmoved. "So far this is our only lead, and we are closer to our goal. I'll need to see this girl face to face in order to know for sure if she is who I'm looking for. There is no point in

speculating beyond that."

A silence settled over the little table. Michiru was the only one who was still fully composed. She sat strait in her chair sipping her tea while Daniel into his cup, unseeing. And Esra was futilely trying to figure out just what the devil was going on around her. She felt that there were forces at work beyond her, maybe even beyond Daniel, but surely the aqua haired girl knew most of it all. Yes, Michiru would know a lot more then she was telling, plus there was probably someone dictating even to her. She had the air of one who was not acting fully of their own accord. The Power she had seen in the other was old, but it had a new, un-tempered sheen to it. Esra could not quite figure it out, how that was possible, but there were many forms of Power she had never seen before. It did however suggest that there was a part that controlled the Power that was completely the girl herself.

"Will you be able to arrange for such a meeting?" Michiru asked snapping Esra out of her contemplations.

"I know where she works out, we could go there. I can introduce you, if you want." Esra was trying her best to be agreeable in hopes that someone would tell her what's going on.

Michiru gave her a small smile of thanks. "That will not be necessary just yet. If Ten'ou Haruka is the one I'm looking for, I'll have to make a place for myself here before I can confront her. Tell me, this is one of the neighborhoods that have a higher potency of power, no?" Her change of subject was unexpected, catching Esra off guard.

"Well, yes. I suppose you can say that. Those Sailor girls do a lot of their work around here. On occasion I've been knocked down by a Power flux, or a vision."

Michiru nodded. If anywhere, then this should be the place to find Uranus. It made perfect sense for them all to be drawn to the same place. After all, they come after evil, then the Evil comes after them, so they stay in the place of the first Evil. Yes, that circle of events was logical enough.

"Would I be able to see Ten'ou today?" No need to delay the inevitable, and she needed Daniel to be gone, soon. Michiru had a good feeling about Haruka, the name itself brought to her a sense of rightness.

Esra checked her watch. "Yeah, she'll probably still be there now. If we leave quickly we should be there in under half an hour."

"I thought you haven't seen her?" Daniel asked, puzzled by the contradictory statements.

"I haven't. I go to the same gym but at a different time. I always see her name on the list of visitors, though." Esra explained trying her best not to sound too annoyed at such a question.

"Oh." was Daniel's best answer as he colored lightly.

"Shall we leave then?" Inquired Michiru getting up to collect the now empty cups and deposit them in the kitchen sink.

"I don't see why not." Esra pointedly looked at Daniel.

"Off we go." He said raising his hands as if in defeat.

In short order they filled into the rental car- Esra did not own one, she preferred walking or running- and were on their way. Daniel sincerely prayed that this Ten'ou character was indeed Sailor Uranus. He had to return to England, as soon as possible. Yet he couldn't leave without fulfilling is mission. He also did not want to desert Michiru alone to face the Evil that so much favored Japan, and this place in particular. He held back a sigh at that thought. He really did not want to leave the girl. Michiru had a place in his heart sure and true, no matter what she said about Powers attracting each other. Esra has Power, and he felt nothing even close to this for the runner. True enough, her Power was responsible for their original meeting, but now they were like brother and sister. That was a far cry from what he wanted out of a relationship with Michiru.

Daniel looked at her in the rear view mirror. Ever since the morning her face had been a mask of unruffled calm. Not one emotion showed through, even her eyes became like still pools. He wondered what it was that she kept so well hidden. The thoughts that lurked behind her smooth facade fascinated him. He knew with uncanny certainty that he would never find out what she did not want him to know.

Michiru, for her part, resolved not to think of her budding- and now dead- relationship with Daniel at all. Her dreams warned that she fails from developing some distracting habits or other, she would not let it happen. She was now only concerned with finding Uranus and then the Grail.

Near her thigh, in the outer pocket of her shoulder bag, she could feel the transformation stick giving off a soft kind of heat. Ten'ou must be the one, she simply had to be. Both, her senses and the tracker on the stick reacted to the name and her proximity. It seemed even as if she knew the name, could almost imagine how her partner looks.

Her mind was already racing at the possibilities of her living here, the arrangements she'd have to make. She'll need to find an apartment, and enroll herself in Ten'ou's school. Oh, and see if there was a gallery around here that would take her paintings, there were a lot of expenses ahead of her.

She could not wait to get there! Couldn't this little jumble of metal go any faster? Michiru had never before been so edgy about seeing just a face, not even an introduction. She could hardly sit still in her seat. Setsuna would be very happy indeed if she found Uranus so soon.

Michiru frowned mentally. Sailor Pluto probably knew all along who Uranus was. No matter how she looked at it, she could not understand why Setsuna could not just tell her strait out. She never understood relativity of time as it was, now the Keeper of the Time Gates was confusing her even more.

Michiru gave up that rain of thought as she felt a headache coming on. She'd leave it to the violet eyed woman to deal with the complications of time. For now all she had to do was find the Senshi of wind. She supposed that Setsuna will have plenty to say about how she should proceed in telling the other her true identity and all such things. But first she had to know for sure that she had found Uranus. Yes, she should not jump the gun and follow her own advise.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

End of Chapter 6

Once more, please send me all of your comments, criticisms, and anything of the kind. I'd love to hear from ya.


	4. Chapter 7 & 8

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon and all its characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi, not me, I don't have any claim to them. Also, this work of fanfiction is written purely for my own pleasure and that of others, I'm making no money here, so no one should have a problem. The story is fully mine, and the rights to that are mine as well, use the story for anything but enjoyment without my permission, I'll hunt you down and...... You get the idea, it will not be pretty.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Chapter 7

Haruka drove herself with complete abandon. She was already so tired she could hardly lift her legs. Always farther then before. Haruka went on for more then the exercise, she needed to be completely exhausted so the dreams won't come again. She had gotten quite used to dragging herself home to drop half-dead into a blissfully dreamless sleep. She wanted to keep it that way.

"Hey, Ten'ou!" Someone near by called, "Get off that mountain climber before we have to scrape you off of it." She now recognized the speaker, a fellow racer who worked out with her occasionally both on the track and off.

"I'm sure you'd love for that to happen, then maybe you'll have a chance at winning." This sort of exchange was so habitual to Haruka that it did not take any effort on her part. Still, he was probably right and she should stop for the day.

She slowed the high powered climber down to a gradual stop. Stepping off Haruka swayed a little, with an annoyed shake of her head she remembered that she hadn't eaten since late in the morning. Her trainer -on occasion- would be most displeased if he found out about this sort of lapse in her diet. Of course Haruka never gave the little stout man much of a chance to give her any sort of advice that did not have direct contact with racing cars, or their mechanics.

Rubbing a towel over her sweaty neck Haruka slowly moved toward the sauna and shower room. After that she'd head on home, get something in the way of dinner and roll into her bed. With all the excursions of the day she should drop right off into a dreamless slumber.

Almost forty five minutes later Haruka emerged from the locker room freshly dressed in light slacks and a T-shirt. Her bag hanging negligently over her shoulder, she headed for the exit and her motorcycle. She was almost at her customary parking spot when a sudden wave of... something crashed over her senses.

Haruka staggered a little, leaning heavily on a lamp post for support. She desperately looked around to see if anyone seemed to have been affected by the strange pulse. By the way everyone kept moving about it looked as though she was the only one who had felt anything at all. The car parking directly in front of her was functioning perfectly normal like.

She fumbled with her keys as she struggled to get the bike started up and running. Once the ignition caught- followed by the satisfactory rumble of a powerful engine- she was on the bike with her baggage to the back of her seat. The motions were so habitual that they took no thought on hr part; which of course was just as well for she could not yet focus her mind properly on a task. She fired up the engine once more for good measure and slammed her foot down on the accelerator. Cool biting wind instantly surrounded her, raising goose bumps on her exposed arms. It had the desired affect, her heart slowed to a more regular beat within her chest and the blood stopped pumping quite so hard against her temples. The headache however, did not relent. Nor did the feeling of urgency and expectedness subside.

Deciding that this was just a side effect of her work out and too little food, Haruka eased up slightly on the speed and, falling into the general stream of traffic, headed in the direction of her apartment building.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Michiru felt like jumping for joy. Uranus was finally in sight- literally. She did not have to look at the reaction of the transformation stick, she could feel the power of Uranus in her very bones. There was no mistaking it, the blond who just spurted out from the curb was Sailor Senshi Uranus. In the flesh and spirit.

"Oh, this is wonderful!" she said with a satisfied smile, unable to contain herself. "Now that I know who she is, I can start planing for-" realizing that she was about to blurt out way too much information Michiru prudently shut her mouth on the remaining words. It would not at all do to have so little control over herself at this time. The satisfied smirk remained lurking at the corners of her mouth none the less.

"That was who you were looking for then?" Daniel asked, discreetly omitting the title the girl will have.

"Yes. Was she Ten'ou Haruka?" Michiru moderated her voice to a polite tone of interest, nothing as volatile as her true emotions.

"Indeed it was. I wonder what was wrong, she seemed to become ill when we drove up, but she got on that bike fine enough." Esra sounded concerned, even for her worst competition. Then again, she must have realized by now that Ten'ou was of great import.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Haruka drove on through the streets in her usual fashion, as if the devil himself was chasing her. At such a speed she was able to reach home in a matter of minutes.

Easily parking in the garage with well practiced motion, she shook off the last vestiges of her shock. She walked up to her flat confident that it was less then nothing.

Back in her roomy two bedroom-just in case- apartment Haruka made quick business of a large meal. One that was over with- at the moment eating was more akin to a chore then pleasure- she did not take long to settle in for a good nights rest.

Once her eyes shut in natural sleep the dream took hold. She stood in the middle of a park, now demolished by Power. She could easily discern the battle signs as she looked around herself. The space of nearly three blocks was pitted with perfectly round craters. Grooves such as these- deep but not of great circumference- could only be caused by Power attacks.

Strange, thought Haruka, that she should know such things, after all, she had o clue what Power was. She then became aware of a cold current at her legs, her pants did not let such drafts in. She looked down at herself and gasped.

These clothes were not her own, yet strangely familiar. For that matter she would never willingly wear something as revealing and... cheesy. Inspecting the articles closer, Haruka realized that they were of great similarity to the outfits of the Sailor Senshi. But they felt strangely right on her. 

She did not have time to further contemplate her new get up; from above heard a shrill kind of laughter. Up in the sky drifted a woman with flowing black hair and dress. She laughed again as she formed a ball of black energy at her fingertips and sent it at Haruka. The force hit her in the middle of her chest, she could feel the darkness taking over her body.

Haruka's consciousness tore out of her body as it died. Her spirit entered a different domain, where all was color with no shape. Here, she felt was all warmth and goodness.

Out of the multitude of color emerged another being. She- it was a she judging by the clothes that Haruka could discern- drifted toward her, yet Haruka could not make out her features any better then when she had first materialized. All Haruka could make sense of were the clothes (Sailor Senshi style), and light green hair.

"You must assume your position among us." She said in a quite, strong voice.

"What are you talking about?" Haruka sounded, even to herself, lazy and distant. Whatever this place was it made her want to drift forever without wakening.

"You know your destiny. Do not try to avoid it so much. When the time comes, do not turn your chance away."

"You speak in riddles! What is this?" Haruka felt herself awakening from her building anger.

"When the time is right," she went on ignoring Haruka's outburst, "you will know. Then, do not turn your back on destiny."

Haruka woke up sluggishly. The vision fading away from her before her eyes. She lay in bed starring up at the ceiling. What was the meaning of all these dreams? At least tonight it was not as gruesome as the usual ones. Here she did not have to watch and stand witness to the deaths of others.

She'd been having visions of future destruction for the last year. In that time she had learned to manage them more or less adequately by tiring herself out completely. She should be blissfully asleep right now, she was tired enough for it. What was her destiny?

She didn't care. Her destiny was her own, no one will dictate it for her. And she wanted to be like the wind, no one could ever capture the wind.

"Tomorrow, I race, and I'll race the day after. That's my destiny." Haruka whispered into the darkened room. It was a statement flung at all who would dare to wish to govern her actions. Let them do as they will, but she was free and belonged only to herself.

End of chapter 7

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Chapter 8

Michiru accepted Esra's offered hospitality with a light heart. She now knew where she should be, right here. She'd have to see about finding herself an apartment and a job, oh! And there was school to consider. She had almost forgotten that there was life beyond her quest, she still had to go to school.

Now tat she thought of it, this was most convenient; Ten'ou and she were of the same age. She could go to the same school as the other girl and watch her from there. First, of coarse, she had to ask Setsuna if she should right away tell the other of her Power.

There was just so much to do!

"You are absolutely correct." A voice aid behind her. Michiru whirled around, transformation stick in hand and ready to defend herself.

"I did not realize that I spoke out loud." She said, a little breathless with relief at seeing that it was only Sailor Pluto.

"How are you going to go about this? Have you a plan yet?" Pluto strode to the window as she spoke. She's got a thing for window views or something, Michiru thought watching the other's movements.

"I was hoping you could tell me how I am supposed to let Ten'ou know who she really is. After all, you have personal experience." Michiru hoped that she did not sound too desperate for help, after all, the Plutonian might still be upset at her.

Setsuna shook her head, sending Michiru's hopes to the wind. "I can no longer help you. I don't think I'll even be able to come here again for a while-"

"What's wrong?" Michiru jumped in, not letting her finish. Her fine sense picked up the worry and preoccupation in Setsuna's voice no matter how hard she tried to hide it.

"I should have known you'd pick it up. No one could ever hide from the intuition of Neptune. It's with that intuition as a guide that you should proceed." Setsuna skillfully avoided answering about the problems of Black Moon. "It has guided you this far and will continue to do so. Trust yourself, Soldier of the Sea, that is my best advice for you now."

Setsuna caught Michiru's confused stare and held the contact. She needed to be sure that the girl understood her own power. It was in the eyes, she knew what it was. Michiru, deep down, believed that she would not be led astray by her sixth sense; she just needed to be fully confident in that.

Slowly, Michiru nodded in acceptance. "Then I wish you success, Sailor Senshi." She gave her a quick uneasy embrace and stepped back. A whispered command, a wave of her key, and she was gone. This time without a promise of return, or even a goodbye.

Strangely Michiru did not feel left alone. In her short speech the Time Keeper had given Michiru back control over her life. Damn, but this is making my head hurt! Michiru thought peevishly as the situation played over and over in her mind. She herself did not know- as it was beginning to be the usual case- what all of it meant. 

She did know however that she had to get money. There was not much she could do at this hour night, but there was always tomorrow.

Michiru scowled as another thought struck her: if she failed the result could be no tomorrow. If there was just the slightest mistake in the way she went about bringing in Uranus, and then how they should find the talismans, the Darkness would take over.

A fine shudder went through her at the possibility.

Michiru did not want to contemplate it anymore, she was going to sleep and start working in the morning. Rooting around in her bag for a hair brush her hand closed over a small piece of paper. Not being in the habit of letting garbage clutter her bag, she pulled it out..

Turning it over Michiru saw that it was a calling card. And then it came back to her, Mrs. Rapport had given her this man's number in case she needed any sort of help. This will come in most handy, Michiru thought with satisfaction. She'll place a call first thing in the morning.

Michiru did not feel very comfortable asking strangers for a favor, but she could always pay it back with either her music or art. And a recommendation to a high school was not such a grand thing, was it?

The possibilities ran through her mind all evening long until, exhausted, Michiru finally was in bed. Only then did she once more of the edge she had heard in her comrade's voice. Setsuna was hiding something, or rather just not telling her. For all that though, Michiru did not think that the cause had to do with her and Uranus. Perhaps there was new work for the inner Senshi, or there was a ripple in time of some sort. Sailor Pluto would have told her if she was following the wrong path.

It was also at that late hour, when her mind was drifting before sleep, that she resolved how she would approach Ten'ou. She'd wait for some time. Watch the girl and get to know her from afar so as to know her strengths and weaknesses. Then, at the moment she knew enough to trust her with the knowledge of the Power of Uranus, she'd tell her. 

Yes, that sounded like an excellent plan of action. She felt confident that Ten'ou would prove trustworthy and strong, she had the look of a great worrier about her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mistress9 felt the ripple of Power as Sailor Uranus became aware of who she was. The sting of that blow, however was tempered by the knowledge that she was trying to fight her true self. A reluctant Senshi was easily susceptible to persuasion.

But that will not be the coarse for some time, Mistress9 shook her head regretfully. Uranus will have to be trained and she herself was currently incapable of doing so. Perhaps later, when the time is closer to the summit. Then she'll have the strength it takes to turn a soldier.

She threw out her mind to see what her Professor was up to. After a bit of searching she focused in on the slight man. With satisfaction she noted that he was training a new daimon for her. This one was based on the genetics of a bird, with powerful wings and over-sharp talons. The great thing was still young and untried, but she did not think it would be too long in maturing.

That was the one aspect of Tomoe's daimons that she did not like. Those things of his took too long to grow up. He grew them out of selected genetic materials that were more or less natural. Once the things were born they had to be trained and taught- sort of- so that they will be able to fulfill their mission. Which usually was centered around collecting pure heart crystals on which she fed. On occasion the things spent up to two months growing, and it was not as if Tomoe was able to raise more then one or two at a time.

Aggravated by her thoughts of slow productivity she withdrew her mind from the dark room to return back into herself. Not much of a self she had at the moment either. Depressed and on edge, Mistress9 threw her mind into a sort of passing. She needed something to cheer herself up with.

Ah, of coarse, the little one. She was always a pleasure to watch, the small child. Sickly and weak as she was physically, great Power coursed through her veins. The child was asleep at the moment. She was just recovering from a recent fit of seizures which came upon her when she exerted herself too much.

She did not mind the child stretching herself out a bit now and then. that way she learned what she could or could not do, later she'd make fewer mistakes. The sleeping mind gave but a token struggle to the woman's intrusion. The mind was complex, not that of an ordinary child. But she knew her way around, she'd been visiting for a while. There, in the deep reaches of the unconscious, she found the darkness which she'd been cultivating for the last two years.

She past through her walls and basked in the darkness. Strong, thick darkness., that engulfed the part of the brain and would never be banished. Even if all failed, this bit of mind would be hers fully. 

In the midst of all the thoughts of short comings, this one bit of full dominance was a comfort better then a pure heart. Although those were most satisfying as well.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

At 6:30 am Haruka gave up trying to fall asleep and pulled herself out of bed. This is going to be a hell of a bad day.

No matter how she tried to avoid it her thoughts kept coming back to her dream and the episode last night by the gym. The two had to be connected. Whoever foretold her future was at hand to make her face it as well. But that was not going to happen. Haruka will not let anyone direct her destiny, she was her own master. After years of working to make it just so, she would not let go at this time. A part of her insisted that the future was inevitable. She ruthlessly silenced the treacherous voice.

What she truly needed was a change of pace. Perhaps some new competition or another hobby. Her mind hooking on to the first thought

she headed for the phone, coffee mug in hand.

The speed dialer rang up her unofficial trainer, he knew of every

contest in the surrounding 300 miles, and how to get in. After the third ring the machine picked up. "Terung, this is Ten'ou Haruka. I'm looking for another trophy, give me a call."

Feeling instantly better and more in control, Haruka started seriously thinking of breakfast. The remnants of her strange dream did not tough her for the rest of the day, only at night was she once more disturbed by a green-haired apparition.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Michiru on the other hand had the best rest she had had in the last two weeks since she had found her true self.

By the time she was up Esra had already left for school and St. John had disappeared on business. Following the instructions of an abrupt note Michiru made herself more or less at home in the kitchen.

After breakfast she took a few minutes to construct a list of things to do in their order of priority.

The phone call to Mrs. Rapport's friend landed right on top. Hopefully- if indeed the gentleman was as willing as she was led to believe- he would help her take care of all the other points on her list.

She did not, however get the chance to progress any farther then just getting up the courage to call a total stranger and arranging her thoughts as to what she was going to ask. Daniel chose that time to return. And he was famished.

"If you're willing to wait a little, I can have lunch ready in thirty minutes or so." She offered putting away the little piece of paper and getting up to go to the kitchen.

"I thought we'd go out, visit the local establishments and such." Daniel replied in an of hand way, as if it was the obvious rational choice of action.

"As you say." Michiru agreed mildly. He had become quite infuriating after the revelation of who they really were, and now she only wished for him to leave. Once he was gone he would take the ache in her heart with him and all would be done.

Lunch was a short affair. They did not really want to speak and any conversation was rather strained. The food was excellent though, Michiru mussed to herself. Better then anything she would have been able to prepare.

She glanced briefly at Daniel, who sat across from her. His head was intently bent to his food, as if his plate contained the answers to all of life's greatest secrets. He didn't even seem to be enjoying himself, or the meal for that matter.

"I am leaving tonight.' he said without raising his face. "I booked a flight back into London this morning. It's scheduled for 7:48, that'll give us all plenty of time to say our good-byes." His fork savagely stabbed something with a sickly wet sound.

Michiru did not respond. What was there that she could say now? Sadness and joy mixed and warred within her. She was glad he was going, nothing good would come at his staying. But at the same time she was letting go of a part of herself with him. It was because of this man that she had discovered the deadliest power of Neptune, and found Uranus so easily as well. Both would have come to her eventually, yet they'd be forever associated with him now.

"It is for the best that you leave." She said quietly. Daniel looked up sharply at that. Whatever sparked in his eyes was put out before Michiru could define it. "Yes, I believe it is." He finally agreed.

They said nothing else for the rest of their meal Michiru concentrated on thinking up what she'd say to Mr. Sakoturo when they spoke. She had to make the best impression possible.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sakoturo sat at his office desk leisurely going through this month's list of musical bookings and coming performances. At his secretary's prompting he picked up line three, a number known only to an elite group of friends.

"Hello." He inquired slowly changing his position.

"Mr. Sakoturo, good morning. This is Kaiou Michiru, I'm calling upon the recommendation of Mrs. Rapport, she said we might be of help to each other."

The voice on the other end was pleasant and calm, like the steady flow of the tide. However it was the name that spared recognition in his mind. Quickly thinking back to his last conversation with the portly little woman.

"Ah, yes. The promising musician and artist whom my dearest cousin met on the train. I've been strongly instructed to help you in any way possible."

The other end was silent for a moment as the young woman digested that. "In truth," she said haltingly after a bit, "I was hoping you could perhaps advice me as to where I might be able to find work, or perhaps sell a few paintings. I'm alone in Tokyo and I'll need to find board..." she drifted off, reluctant to say too much.

"Don't worry child," he consoled her from her faltering, "If you are half as good as I've been led to believe it would be my greatest pleasure to help you in any way.

"But before I can promise anything, we must meet. Perhaps a lunch appointment next week?' You will bring your portfolio and maybe play for me a bit?"

"Of course, of course!" The girl was quick to assure him, "I'll be transferring to a new school this week, when ever it will be convenient for you is fine by me."

"Have you a place to stay until then? I don't think you should go looking for an apartment on your own. The landlords here are savage, it would be best if I could come with you."

"I'm staying with a friend now, thank you. I have not yet even started looking for a place to live. Once again, any assistance will be greatly appreciated."

He set a date and took the girl's number before they hung up. Once the call was over the agent leaned back to think it all over. Her name was not unfamiliar, there had been a couple of articles that he'd come across which spoke of the young artist and performer protégé.

She held a lot of promise. Her work had reached lesser galleries so favored by tourists. He had little doubt that he was progressing by sponsoring her. The question that remained however, was how she'll respond to his way of help. He had had the misfortune of sponsoring those who were most ungrateful. He was not willing to lose that much investment again.

But he should not worry so soon. He was meeting the chit, wasn't he? He was a good judge of an artists drive.

And dismissing the matter from his mind, the old man returned to his papers.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Um, if anyone can think of a first name for Sakoturo, it will be greatly appreciated, cuz at the moment I can't think of one for the life of me.

And as always comments and suggestions are very welcome, the address is right on top (:

Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed,

Lady Hesperide


	5. Chapter 9 & 10

Alrighty, must apologize here, it seems that my cp has finally won one of our "No, I know that that is the way you really spell that name!" battles. Somehow, Elsa's name had become Esra, so sorry, i'm aware of it now, I'll fix the other chapters some time in the future.

Chapter 9

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Mistress9 stirred restlessly, it was time to act at last. She reached forth to find the Professor. He was at his usual office, down in the basement of the grand house.

"It is time, send the daimon now." She whispered into his overworked mind.

The Professor jumped slightly from the unexpected intrusion. Then, realizing who it was he eased back into his chair. "As you say, Mistress" He made a last notation on the papers before him and got up. On his way out of the office door he grabbed up a key chain marked 'cages'. Tomoe went through the back door into a room of pure darkness. Not a ray or particle of light could have been found in the space.

He searched for no light switch, but with a sure step went on, turning left and then left again. The path sloped gently under his feet as the temperature dropped a good ten degrees. It was obvious that he had now descended to an underground facility, yet still there was no light. The Professor kept on walking in the total back.

Finally he came to a stop, a tiny red beacon signifying that he had reached the door to the underground laboratory. Tomoe fumbled with the keys for a moment, letting his fingers find the right card. He felt the unmistakable razor edge of the key and inserted it into the automatic lock by the small light. A numerical keypad now became illuminated by internal lights, he quickly punched in a code. A portal of phosphorous light opened up to let him into the facility.

"Volture is ready now, Mistress." Professor Tomoe said walking past a row of titanium cages until he stopped by one marked 'Volture'. "He was designed specifically for this mission. His wings will allow him to travel over great distances much faster, while the advanced sensory system build into his skin will totally mask him from observation." At this point he had already opened the cage, letting a tall, mostly gray creature come forth from it.

"Volture, you will now be sent to accomplish your task. You will be successful."

The bird-like thing hissed in response and rose a foot up in the air, extending its gigantic wings full length. Wicked talons graced his feet, muscle corded every body-part.

"Yes," Mistress9 said into Tomoe's mind, "he'll suit my purpose well. Release him."

Tomoe opened a hatch in the far off wall. Volture raced towards it, and out into the bright afternoon sun.

Mistress9 followed him out with a part of her mind, once he was a good two miles away she entered his primitive mind. No need to change things here too much, but a little touch up was needed.

"Do you know who I am, Volture?" she asked him gently, not wanting to break his slight intellect.

"Yes, Mistress." His mind answered, but from his mouth only came another screech.

"Good..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Michiru breathed a long sigh of relief as she settled the receiver down. It was done, and the man did not sound as one who begrudged aid. If only he could truly help her.

"Hello, anyone home!?"

It was Elsa, she'd obviously come in without making a sound. The girl had a way of being silent that completely surprised Michiru at every turn, after all Elsa was overflowing with energy.

"I'm over here Elsa." Michiru said getting up to see the girl. "Daniel fell asleep in the den. He spent all of last night howling at the moon- not literally- so he was drained by early afternoon."

"Oh, I'm not surprised. But he'll have to make tracks if he wants to make the flight. It's already six." She dropped her bag into the corner and carefully hung up her coat.

"You knew he was leaving?" Michiru asked letting a small portion of her surprise to color her voice.

"Of course, for one thing he never visits long, for another he's been too long away from the pack." She spoke in a matter of fact tone, but the merry sparkle in her eye warned Michiru that the girl was only playing with her.

A smile tingled the corners of her mouth. She suddenly decided that she liked Elsa, a lot. The runner possessed a sense of humor and a heart pure as gold. The first rivalry Elsa had exhibited had quickly vanished, and now Michiru saw the possibilities of friendship.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Daniel brooded as he boarded the plane. He had done what the dreams had required of him. Sea and wind were brought together. Then why did he feel that everything was so wrong? The hair at the back of his neck was standing on end, the smell of danger choked in his throat.

Michiru and Elsa- both of whom were tuned to such changes in atmosphere- had not been affected in any visible way. If anything was amiss, one of them should at least have been uneasy at such a strong presence. Perhaps it was just his nerves, he'd been through a wringer this past week and a half, some down time was past due.

Settling into his seat he prepared to sleep through the coming hours of flight. A nice shot of scotch, he knew well, would soothe his paranoia and let him rest in piece.

He followed through with that excellent plan just fifteen minutes later when a stewardess prompted with a polite "What would you like sir?". Half an hour later Daniel St. John, pack leader of the southern London werewolves, was as unaware of the evil occupying the space next to his as anyone else on the flight. Anyone having the heightened-to- extreme senses needed to detect Volture's well masked presence signed it off as a preoccupation of flying and paid no attention to the prickling at their necks.

Volture, on the other hand, was very well aware of each and every human on board. Especially the shape-shifter who sat next to him. Oh yes, they had forgotten to warn him of the target's capabilities, but he could smell the wolf under human skin. He had been told that the last daimon had died trying to take the lycanthrope's heart. Now it was up to him to take the creature in alive.

The professor had not really wanted to disclose too much, he thought Volture just a brainless machine to do his dirty work for him. But he was wrong. The Mistress had touched his mind, giving him both knowledge and understanding, letting him instantly develop the brain capacity to fulfill his errand. This mission was too important for her to not send a higher form to accomplish it.

The daimon did not truly think that it was given so difficult a task. All he had to do was follow the one called St. John to a private place where he would sedate him and fly back to the Mistress. She could take care of the prisoner from then on. As a way to show just how much she wanted him- and to further instill the fear of her Power- the Mistress had been generous enough to show Volture her plans. The werewolf had proven to be more important then the energy of his pure heart would have been.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sailor Pluto frowned as she watched St. John drive away from the airport. This could not have been meant at first. She had known from the start that Michiru's involvement with another was inadvisable, but this... This could cause complications down the line, and not just in the time line either.

Well, there was nothing she could do about it now. She had seen the changes ripple through the whole stream of events and her interference would only change things to the worst at this point on.

"You have chosen a difficult path for yourself, Senshi of the Sea." She said sympathetically.

"Her choice was only partially her own, Time Keeper. You and I both know what had to happen." A deep voice reverberated through the endless halls.

"She has a path, as does Uranus. It could have been easier for her if she would only allow her old self to take more control. I am afraid that Uranus will do the same, she fights for control but only losses it more by doing so." Sailor Pluto turned away from the live pools to face the beyond from which the voice had come.

"They are more set in their ways then the others. No matter, this stubbornness will allow both to follow through with their tasks." The voice said philosophically drawing out the words.

"I don't like to see those two suffer so. There will always be problems for the two, and their souls had seen enough pain the last time around-"

"You worry too much, Time Keeper." The voice rumbled fondly, almost teasing now.

"You should be one to talk, no action of humans will ever affect you." She shook her head gently, how could she ever make him understand?

"Nor you, Time Keeper." Just short of sounding hurt. "But I feel their pain!" She exclaimed, exasperated with this age old argument. "Cease. I'll not argue with you again. If you have no consolation for them, then leave me be. Unlike you I have work to do."

She opened a light portal and stepped into the private chambers of her palace. Even He would not follow her here, a speck of propriety was left in him yet.

"The centuries have made you harsh, dear Setsuna, Princess of Dead Pluto." The voice whispered through the now deserted- but never empty- halls. "Harsher perhaps, then I will ever be, for like your comrades of the Outer Planets, you do not let destiny take you along but try to control the paths of Time." The last echoed sadly to silence, his consciousness returning back into Abyss of Time.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Chapter 10

Michiru arrived at the art gallery a good half an hour before her scheduled meeting with Mr. Sakoturo. She needed to know the lay of the land - so to speak. There was always an advantage to knowing your surroundings, even here there could have been untold surprises.

She greatly enjoyed a few minutes of piece as she walked through the spacious halls of the gallery. It was not a collection of masters, but upstart modern artists such as herself. She had no doubt that this was a fact taken into account by the crafty little man.

Michiru smiled conspirationally, she had not been idle either. A little bit of digging on the net with a few pointed questions to Elsa, and she knew as much about Mr. Sakoturo as anyone did. Probably more then most.

She had not yet decided if she would agree to the usual arrangement he proposed. It was too inflexible for her purposes. But then there were no guarantees, only his usual tactic. At least she knew who she was dealing with now.

Checking her watch for time remaining she turned to retrace her steps.

Sakoturo walked in through the main doors just as she came into the large corridor. She picked him out of the crowd without difficulty regardless of his small stature. The pictures she had seen obviously depicted his more young self, but the compact figure and piercing black eyes were the same. He carried no Power such as would count with spirits, but plenty of the human kind.

"Mr. Sakoturo, it is a pleasure to finally meet you." She said coming up to him.

The gentleman turned at the sound of her moderated voice and smiled after a second. "Same here I assure you, Ms. Kaiou." His smile was purely political, giving away nothing. With this man she'd have to fully rely on her sixth sense, Michiru thought as she mentally readjusted her hearing to pick the softer voice fluctuations.

"I trust you did not wait long? You are punctual, that is good. Now I thought we'll have a bite in the diner," he went on without waiting for her reply. "You'll be able to show me your artwork. We'll discuss the future while viewing the works in this lovely little gallery." He took her by the elbow and led the way.

Michiru did not need her finer senses to know that she should not argue. She followed meekly for now, saving her strengths for later. And it was not a bad idea to have some lunch or refreshment now either. This way there would not be a time later when her stomach might give her away.

In the little restaurant adjacent to the gallery they were escorted to a corner table. Michiru surveyed the atmosphere. It was elegant- after all it stood by a prestigious gallery- soft classical music blended smoothly with the hum of voices to form a warm background. She appreciatively scanned the menu, wondering if Sakoturo would pick up the check with a mental chuckle.

When the waiter came around she only asked for a mocha, Sakoturo did not order much more then a light desert himself.

"So then, Miss Kaiou, let us see what you have brought for me." The portly man said leaning across the table toward Michiru.

She opened up her portfolio and carefully slid out the three sketches and a canvas she had brought with her. The sketches were taken at one of the parks she used to visit regularly. Two of them were views of a lake with passer-byes and boats floating out. The third was of an elderly couple holding hands and feeding birds. The image had struck a deep note in her, these two people who could share a love so deep it followed them to their dotage. She had added pastel chalk shades to the image, but could never bring herself to paint it on canvas, she felt it would somehow cheapen the ideal.

The last she passed to the other end of the table was a small unsettled oil on canvas. It was one of the latest of her destruction scenes. This one was a dark forest engulfed in scarlet flames with storm blowing black smoke off toward the violent horizon. Within the woods animals- shadows on shadow- could be discerned as they fled for dear life. The branches twisted upon them, becoming corrupted death traps for those they would normally shelter. Birds rose up above in the polluted sky, they beaks open in cries of terror. And in the very midst of it all, in the heart of the fire one could see- if they looked very carefully- a shape like that of a woman. A mere darkening of red with wisps of smoke, forming the most foreboding, and foretelling form of the one who would cause all this mayhem.

She had done the painting upon waking from her vision dream about a month ago, the picture had been so clear in her mind that her eyes had tiered from imagined smoke. The work was perhaps one of her best from the point of view of an art critic, yet it was gloriously horrible. Michiru had wavered about bringing it, but common sense had won out, anyone could appreciate the talent in it, if not necessarily the subject matter.

Sakoturo spent the time until their coffee arrived studying the sketches. Not a muscle moved to show what he thought, even the old couple did not elicit a reaction. as he continued studying the pastel shading the little man took a sip of his drink.

"These are impressive, but sketches still. Did you have anything else?" His voice assumed the intonation of a grandfather speaking to his small grandchild who could not quite understand what he wanted even though she tried real hard. Condescending, that was it. He was humoring her or something.

Michiru wondered if he was doing this on purpose, to see how she would act if irritated, for surely anyone would find this quite annoying. well one way or another this was not a good test, Michiru simply pushed the canvas closer to his hand. Let him try to remain calm at the sight of that one, she though indulging her ire.

He took it up. And instantly refocused his glasses. The drink obviously stuck in his throat and his eyes opened wider then seemed possible. Michiru almost smiled at the picture he presented, but she knew what he saw, and she knew the effect such visions had on the human psyche.

Sakoturo cleared his throat self-consciously, all too aware of the fact that he had lost control of his reactions. "Well, I must say... this is.. very vivid." He spoke slowly, choosing his words, trying not to say 'I feel like I've seen the face of death.'

Michiru nodded, this was the time to speak up, he was shaken enough to hear her. "Most of my work is not as detailed or as destructive. As you see from the sketches, I prefer to draw from live subjects, not from the mind's eye. However at times the mood hits to create a piece such as that.

"My art is very important to me, but more so is my music. I am sure that by now you have had a chance to hear a recording. I do not ask you to give me anything for nothing in return, I'll work for you. But right now I need help both with finding a job and with entering a school. I was told you could help me. My question is simple, will you?" Michiru looked straight at the startled man. with all her senses she tried to understand what he was thinking and feeling. Unfortunately he had been able to compose himself by now. Sakoturo might as well have been made of rock.

'If he refuses me now,' Michiru thought, 'I'll be back at square one. No, that's not totally correct, I'll have Uranus, I'll now who she is. Nothing will change that now.'

Still, she waited breathlessly for his answer.

"Why don't we take a walk through the gallery?" Sakoturo said by way of reply. He got up and politely waited for her to gather up the work scattered over the table. While she did a waiter came over wondering about the check. Sakoturo told him to put it on his tab. 'So he does come here often enough to have a tab.' Went through Michiru's mind as she gathered herself both physically and mentally.

"Look around you, Ms. Kaiou," He said as they walked down a wide hall, paintings lined both walls. "Here are the works of artists such as yourself, all talented, all with great aspirations for the future. And yet you are different from them, for you do not want to concentrate on your talent, as good- and perhaps- better then theirs.

"Do not, misunderstand me, I will help you. As we speak I have an agent researching which halls would be best for your music and art.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Haruka slowed down as she reached the finish line. There was no longer a need to spend all her energy at once. She crossed the finish line almost at a trot heading instantly heading for her gym bag and water.

"You should be more careful, you're slipping." Haruka almost choked on her water at the unexpected voice right next to her ear. Assuming it was one of the coaches she turned with an outraged retort. That instantly died on her lips.

Behind her- well now in front of her- stood a tall young woman. Nearly as tall as Haruka herself, with long dark hair that looked suspiciously green. She was no coach, that's for sure, and no one in their right mind would run the last stretch in that suit either.

"You should not assume that your position is so secure that you could lax in attention before the finish. One of the others could have been saving their strength for those last few meters. With you slowing down so much that person could have won easily." The woman went on as if she had every right to correct Haruka in her training.

"But that did not happen. I won without question." she said, doing an admirable job at restraining her more caustic responses.

"This time, Ten'ou, but what about the next? If you are negligent in training it will affect your performance in a competition." The other remained calm and logical, which only s4erved to make Haruka more pissed off then before.

"Listen lady, I don't know who you are, and personally I don't give a damn. I still have a lot to do, so why don't you just go and preach someone who cares." Thinking the stranger properly dismissed Haruka turned back to fiddling with her belongings. 

"Just remember, even the wind bends to other forces of nature. Be sure to follow the right force." She turned to face the track, looking over the other athletes going through their routines. "I hear your next race is in two weeks, you'll be facing some of your previous opponents." She faced Haruka in profile, sun catching on dove's heart rubies in her ears. "Good luck." And the woman walked off toward the main complex of the school.

Haruka watched her strange hair swish back and forth as she walked away. Strange hair, strange eyes, strange words, just strange. Who was she, what did she want? Haruka felt a prickling certainty that she knew the answers, or at least should know them.

There was something ghostly familiar about the dark skinned woman. A fluctuation to her voice, an accent almost, that she had never heard before, yet she knew it. Also she got a feeling that there was more to the woman's words then unwanted advice about training. It was as if the stranger knew a secret about her that Haruka herself was not aware of.

'You know what she was talking about, liar.' A little voice in her head taunted. 'You can deny it as much as you want, but you fool no one. Not even yourself.'

'Oh, shut the fuck up!' Haruka yelled in her head, mentally shutting a door to that part of her consciousness. The day had only just began, she would not let the ghosts of the night leak into reality of day.

With a huff and a little puff to dilute her anger- at herself and the woman- Haruka slung her bag over one shoulder and headed for the shower rooms.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Leaving the school complex she looked up at the darkening sky. The evening was beautiful. She had not expected to be stuck for so long doing her report, but it was hard to keep track of time in the windowless library.

Now, as she watched a cloud drift over the setting sun Haruka longed to feel the cool evening wind whipping at her face. Making up her mind on the spot to skip the night's session with the mechanic, she ran to where her bike was parked. Within minutes she was racing along narrow streets, relentlessly headed for the ocean highway.

She drove all thought from her mind. Leaving nothing but the road and the machine beneath her. Yet the dream found it's way in. 'Enjoy the road while you can.' It seemed to snicker. 'This won't last much longer.'

"GO TO HELL!" Haruka shouted to the wind and accelerated after a bend in the road.

But the feeling of imprisonment only grew, as if it was pulling her along. She was already on the highway, mountain face on one side, ocean on the other. Haruka was compelled to slow down, watch the steep shores.

There was a flat opening coming up ahead. An outcropping in the sheer drop. It was there that she was being pulled. Haruka slowed even more, riding now some ten kilometers below the limit. She was able to spot a car parked above the outcropping on the road. Coming closer she saw a figure- very small- on the piece of land.

As she finally came upon it time itself seemed to slow to a drag, letting her see the imperceptible details.

A woman stood on the outcropping, easel and brush in hand, a canvas before her. Her hand was poised for another stroke of the brush. Molten rays passed through waves of gleaming hair. The awareness of... something grew to a peak and crashed over her. A momentary loss of control. The bike swiveled precariously to the left, then right. The moment was broken as Haruka struggled desperately to right herself.

'That was too close.' She thought not daring to look back at the scene she left behind. 'Time to go home.' Moderating her speed to just above the speed limit for the area and concentrating on nothing but the road, she took the first exit off the highway. She already knew what the night would bring. There was no point in trying to elude the inevitable.

The irony of that thought did not come to Haruka until almost a month later.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Michiru looked after the rider, Ten'ou. It had to have been her, the time was close at hand for her to awaken to her true self. This encounter could not have been for naught.

She looked back at the skyline she had been painting. The light had shifted. She would not get any farther with this canvas- it could not yet classify as a painting.

Folding her tripod and gently packing the canvas, Michiru gathered her things to leave.

Michiru got into the car she'd borrowed from Elsa, starting it up. She did not really like to drive but it came in handy at times like this one. Since her interview with Sakoturo she had wanted to be alone with the dreams, and art, and nature. All the things that had brought her here and for which she would fight. The breeze had smelt of promise and she was powerless to resist.

Now she knew why she had to out. Uranus needed a reminder of what she could not escape. Michiru almost felt sorry for the other girl. She must be very strong of will. after all, to lead such a life she would have to be very independent. And she had indeed felt that moment of awareness, when Ten'ou had lost control as she passed by. That must have been jarring.

Michiru looked out at the park gently rolling by. It was so peaceful, who would think that all the ugly things existed in a world of such green and shades of violet.

A sudden scream pierced through the hazy evening. Michiru slammed down on the breaks as an evil, high pitched laugh followed the initial scream. Nearly jumping out of the car- a true feat in her long pleated skirt- she ran for the woods of the park. Still on the move Michiru fumbled for her transformation stick. Without stopping she transformed, jumping over a log she called 'Neptune Planet Power, make up!" and Sailor Neptune was the one to land.

She ran blindly toward the screams, letting her ears and inner sight guide her. Sailor Neptune came over a hedge of bushes to find a leafy, gnarled daimon leaning over an unconscious human form, extracting the pure heart crystal.

"Deep Submerge!" She summoned the power of Neptune without conscious thought. Sending the tidal wave at the daimon while it was still surprised. The first torrent of water rolled over it, knocking the thing down and away from it's victim- who turned out to be a middle aged woman. Sailor Neptune ran over to where her heart crystal lay in a small puddle.

Carefully picking up the sharp-edged crystal Sailor Neptune looked into it's depths, trying to divine weather or not it contained a talisman. She had only time to register it's blank center, for something heavy and big hit her between the shoulder blades. Neptune stumbled forward, landing on her hands and knees with a loud whoosh as air rushed from her lungs. The crystal went flying from her gloved fingers to roll over in the tall grass.

"No!" the daimon rumbled as it clumsily went after the crystal. Sailor Neptune used it's inattention to pull herself up for another attack. This time she concentrated all her power on the crash of water. The great green wave came up to consume both daimon and crystal, dissolving the two to dust.

Once the water settled down to be absorbed by the earth what remained in the clearing were a dead body and a shattered crystal.

Sailor Neptune walked over to the victim's body. 'I couldn't save her.' The thought numbed her to the core, she failed in saving this woman. Already she was failing.

Squatting down beside her, Sailor Neptune took a closer look. She was not very pretty. Lines of age showed on her face and neck, her hair was peppered with gray. But there was a quality to the weathered face, a kindness undiminished by death. This woman had been the holder of a pure heart, she deserved to live; or at least die in a more dignified way. Guilt swept through Sailor Neptune.

"Stop it." She told herself sternly. Sacrifices had to be made for the greater cause, that was the way of the world and of war. Which is exactly what the situation was, War. She had killed the daimon, not allowing it to take the pure heart or go on to kill again. And she had been able to confirm that the crystal held no talisman, before it shattered. All things considered it had been a battle well won, with no personal injury and only slight loss.

As Michiru climbed back into her car, she carried on the reassuring monologue. The conclusion she came to by the time she pulled into Elsa's parking space was that she must expect fatalities. The few had to die to save the many. Those who own the talismans would have to die one way or another, and she had no way of knowing if a heart crystal could even be given back to its owner once extracted. From now on she could not let herself sympathize with the victims, they served a purpose higher then most: they gave their lives for others, even if they did so unconsciously.

If not happy, but at least satisfied, Michiru took out the packet of papers given to her by Sakoturo and went for the elevators. She didn't want to hustle around with her other things, chances were that she would go out tomorrow evening.

Back in the apartment Michiru was surprised to see that Elsa had not yet returned. Then again, the girl had some strange habits. Giving the matter no more thought Michiru went on to the kitchen, taking the phone with her.

Telephone to one side, food to the other, and the papers in front she settled to find herself a place to live. She'd been living off Elsa for nearly a week now and even though she did help out and paid for her own expenses- to Elsa's great displeasure- she did not feel totally comfortable with it.

Looking over the addresses in front of her now, Michiru had to admit that indeed she would not have found these deals on her own. She instantly saw three ideal locations, both close to Sakoturo's offices and the hall in which she would now perform. They were not too far from the High school either, and there were nice parks all over, she noticed referring back to a city map. Yes, these were the apartments she'd start with, the prices were not bad, and would diminish to down right low once she started earning her own money again.

Taking a last, encouraging, sip of coffee, she reached for the phone.

Elsa came in close to nine to be greeted by beautiful, purely celebrational violin notes. There was no mistaking the freedom of the sound, clearvoyancy had nothing to do with the smile that release of joy brought to her lips.

"What's the good news?" she asked from the living room door where she had waited for her temporary roommate to finish.

Michiru lay down her violin in the nearby case, smoothing her hand over the glowing wood. For a moment she remained so, with her head bent toward the instrument, a small mysterious smile playing over her lips. In that minute, that expression, Elsa was able to finally realize just how apart this woman was from others she knew. In that instant her Power was least protected and it shimmered about her in great waves of deep calm insight. She could not fully understand this Power, but she knew it to be different from all she'd seen before. The Powers she was used to noticing always reflected the force which bent to them, but this was somehow not a correct description for Michiru's aura. Hers seemed more of a strong emotional connection to that force.

"I met with Sakoturo today." Michiru's voice jarred Elsa out of her musings, instantly covering the Power flux and whipping away the expression of mystery. "You are now in the presence of a proud employee and perspective apartment owner."

The last of Elsa's contemplative mood flew out the window. "What?!"

"Mhhm." Michiru nodded with a semi-sedate little smile, "The agreement we struck might not have been suitable to someone else, but I found it to be perfect for this coming year." Michiru finished, barely controlling her excitement, waiting for Elsa's response eagerly.

"That's great!" Elsa infused, then more slowly, "But... are you sure you want to move out? I mean, this place is big enough for two." She didn't want Michiru to go. In the short time the other had been living with her she had found out that being alone was really not as much fun as she had originally convinced herself it was. It turned out to be very nice to have someone to talk to over breakfast, or to come home late and have a hot brewing pot waiting for her.

Michiru, sensing the girl's reluctance for her imminent departure, smiled gently, and, infusing her voice with as much warmth as she would permit herself said "We'll visit often." For an instant she considered hugging Elsa, but drew back before the impulse had time to take root. Instead she tried to smooth the moment over with further words. "I'm looking into two apartments at the moment, both not far from here. Besides," she felt compelled to lighten the mood which suddenly weighed down on them, "I still need you to introduce me to Ten'ou, we can't part just yet."

Elsa appreciated the effort, but could not be comforted by it. In the back of her mind rang the idea that this girl, together with Ten'ou, was set apart by destiny. And that no matter how she wished to be a friend it just would be a passing acquaintance. "Yeah, you're right.

"So what exactly was the deal you made with the devil?" She asked over her shoulder, moving farther into the kitchen.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Well that took an amazingly long time, did it not? I'm sorry, but life keeps on bugging me with the great and mighty responsibilities. Hope you enjoyed, please tell me what you think,

Yours truly,

Lady Hesperide


	6. Chapter 11

Title: If Dreams Came True; Chapter 11  
Author: Lady Hesperide  
Address: ladyhesp@hotmail.com  
Rated: PG-13

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon and all its characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi, not me, I don't have any claim to them. Also, this work of fanfiction is written purely for my own pleasure and that of others, I'm making no money here, so no one should have a problem. The story is fully mine, and the rights to that are mine as well, use the story for anything but enjoyment without my permission, I'll hunt you down and...... You get the idea, it will not be pretty.

Note: I'm sorry that it took me so long to finally finish this chapter. I got very distracted by other projects, but promise to do my best and never again have such long breaks between chapters. Also, from now on some things or concepts might seem repetitive, please remember that each time they are brought up by another character and that when anyone has something important on their mind they tend to go over and over it. I tried to keep as close to the anime version of their meeting as I could, however you might notice some discrepancies in the chapters to come because I had to make everything come together as smoothly as possible. Lastly, I'd like to thank all the wonderful people who helped me realize that I just couldn't stop in the middle of an existing project to go on to another, especially if they are connected. Thanks so much for your constant support.

Hope you all enjoy!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

Chapter 11

The next two weeks passed in a blur of activity for Michiru. There was just so much to be done. Once she had signed the papers for her new apartment she sent for her belongings to be shipped from the warehouse in which her old land lord-not wanting to have to repay her for anything that was not originally in the old place- had stored them for the time being. Her new landlord thankfully provided the furniture, with an extra down-payment, of course.

Then there was the school. Sakoturo arranged for her to be equipped with the necessary recommendations and various instructions for the administration to speed up the acceptance process. She began with her first classes in just three days after their faithful conversation. It was strange to be back in school, she had so abruptly dropped everything to come to Tokyo, but it was good to once more have a set routine. At times when everything was changing for her and all activity was energized with the need to succeed in her mission, it was good to have the familiar motions of school as an anchor.

At the end of that first week she was already delivering five paintings to an agent's office for distribution. And on the way back, taking a scenic rout, devising careful plans on how to better watch for Uranus.

The search of course, took up most of her free time and thought. Realizing that stopping the Silence would much more difficult, she desperately wanted be done with the first part of her mission as soon as was possible. Now that she knew Ten'ou to be her comrade she wanted to have her take her place as a partner in the fight.

But before she could do that she wanted to know this girl's character. Michiru did not really look forward to trusting her back to someone who might leave it open to enemy fire. Therefore it was only logical to get to know her personality before trusting her in a fight.

And that's exactly what she was doing now instead of paying attention to physics. A little to the side and two rows behind, she had a perfect view of Haruka's proud profile.

She really was beautiful, Michiru decided, in a determent, aristocratic sort of way. Thick straw blond hair lay in waves close to her scalp, an unruly thatch falling over the right eye, not quite long enough to obscure the gray fire burning in it. The boyish clothes she wore suited her very well- perhaps better then a dress would once she started walking, and definitely better than they sat on some of their male classmates- but it was still beyond Michiru how some mistook her for a man. Even her words and voice, which most times encouraged this illusion, had an undercurrent of feminine elegance which could not be mistaken by any but the deaf.

Alright, so the last might have been a bit prejudiced by her other knowledge.

In the days during which Michiru had watched the blond she had seen the beauty hidden deep under the surface. Truly deep it was, too. Michiru did not know what drove the other- one can't know without talking for long spells- but whatever it was, she hid her kindness well and vulnerability even better. For that matter if Michiru had not seen her lose control that time on the scenic ocean road, she would suspect that there was no vulnerability to be found.

"Ms. Kaiou would you like to do the next problem?"

Michiru did not like this professor, she decided while reading through her assignment. The man was grossly over weight and his aura was the dingy gray of one too tired with life to bother. Plus he had a habit of picking on anyone who was not paying the closest of attention. To him it didn't matter if one was just looking for a dropped pencil, he took pleasure from making others uncomfortable.

Once done, she calmly returned to her perusal of Haruka- not directly staring, of course. It must be said that this she did particularly to annoy the professor, whose face took on a definitely red color, much like a beet. Satisfied, she bent her head to the file spread over her textbook.

It was the folder containing Ten'ou's school history. Nothing horribly special, other than her outstanding sports career, but it did prove what she had already suspected. Ten'ou Haruka did not deal well with restrictive authorities, and had the will to stand up to them.

That could be useful, but at the same time might prevent an easy transition.

The bell sounded and the classroom instantly emptied, leaving Michiru alone with her thoughts. She stayed put for a minute more, then suddenly remembered that the big race was coming tomorrow and she had rescheduled the meeting with Sakoturo for tonight.

Quickly gathering up stray papers into her bag and berating herself for the over slight, she rushed from the room.

From behind a corner Haruka watched the new girl hurriedly walk off toward the doors. She'd felt the other's steady stare during that last class, it had flattered her a bit. But she now wondered, why? Did the girl know who she really was? Haruka had seen very little of this new addition in the last week she had attended school. The girl had kept very much to herself, making not the least effort to fraternize with her fellow students.

Underlying that was the feeling that she should know the quite woman from someplace. Indeed, she should know her rather well, the little feeling insisted, the mysterious musician was very important somehow. Haruka felt curtain that a momentous piece of information was escaping her, perhaps to do with the images which flitted on the edges of her consciousness.

The bell calling the start of the after-school clubs rang overhead, reminding Haruka that she too had to rush. The race tomorrow would be among finalists from previous competitions, not amateurs fresh from training and full of themselves. She'd been practicing more intensely for this one, she wanted for there to be no dispute over to whom the title would go.

Not that the title truly mattered. All that mattered in the end was the escape, the total purity of thought she got from running and racing cars alike. There came a moment when in her world there was nothing but the open track in front, and at that moment no nightmare mattered to her. The feeling of freedom came over her to abolish all shadows from the farthest corner of her mind. The title only made it logical, made the hours of practicing and training seem like they had a reason other then that blinding clarity of mind. The title made it easier for everyone around her to accept these obsessions.

A short minute later Haruka's red bike revved up and shot off school grounds. Heading without fail for the private gymnasium she occasionally used for training.

"I must congratulate you, Ms. Kaiou." Sakoturo said once the preliminary niceties were done with. "You have been on an instant success in this town. The paintings were sold within days, and those left only on display are being fought over as we speak.

"I have here three requests for your appearance for an evening of both classical music and your own. These are all from very prestigious houses and I recommend that you do your best to attend them all.

"Wait." He cut her off before she could get a response past her parted lips. "There is a bit more. The proprietor of an art house has approached me with the idea for an exhibition. Before you make your choice let me tell you that it will mean a lot of instant exposure. So much spotlight is not always the best way to take."

"Mr. Sakoturo, I am slightly overwhelmed. I considered my work to be popular when I still lived at home, yet those times did not compare. I am, however, aware of the dangers of getting too much exposure, overburdening the people with my work and making them weary of the style or subjects." Michiru delicately cleared her throat at that. "Especially most of my subjects." She paused for emphasis noting Sakoturo's approving nods with some satisfaction.

"I will not put anymore paintings to exhibition or up for sale. What's there should stay, but I think Tokyo has had enough of me for now." A small smile decorated her lips for a moment as she thought back to stopping by an auction house to see how her paintings were doing on the block. Even though more then half of her items had sold there had been a few shocked whispers from the more conventional buyers, her horrid and telling portrayals of the future seemed to leave a bigger impression then the more hopeful and beautiful ones. Let the people have time to understand that destruction really was not her main or favorite subject, they'd seen enough for now.

"However I think I'll never be able to refuse a recital, so I'll go to perform. That is satisfactory under our agreement, yes?" Michiru reminded herself to check the tone. She was getting a bit too exited about these developments. The trick was not to get sucked in too much, she could not afford to care too much about her personal future. Now if only she did not have to remind herself of that every minute of the day when her deepest and most pleasant dreams were coming true it would be nice. But then you can never have everything, can you? Michiru thought with an edge of bitterness. After all the world could not possibly save itself. Oh this is pointless, enjoy it while it lasts, or so the saying went. At least she thought that's how it went.

Coming back to reality from the momentary lapse she realized that Sakoturo's smile had broadened, satisfaction radiated from him in warm waves.

"That agrees very well, I had full faith in your making the right decision, Ms. Kaiou." The girl understood the tricks of the trade, he thought with more respect than he'd ever let show in his voice. She also knew herself, and that meant that she was not only talented but smart as well. That was more than any agent could ever wish for. "You really are making my job much easier."

"Then perhaps you should get a lower commission." Michiru said, only half joking. The man was getting a good percent of her earnings for his services, if it was so easy what the hell was he getting paid for? She raised an elegant green brow in mock challenge. Might as well have some fun.

The little man chuckled deep in his barrel chest, the motion reverberating through the rest of his frame. Michiru smiled lightly in return. You just keep taking it as a joke, sir, that will do you a lot of good.

The next day dawned clear and warm. Not a cloud besmeared the light blue of the sky, throwing the plane flying high across the sun in harsh relief. The birds sang for all they were worth from their little perches in trees and on statues. The air was thick with anticipation. The world waited for something to celebrate.

The irony of this atmosphere was not lost on Michiru. It was as if creation knew that today was the day a prophesy would be fulfilled, for better or worse. But then creation did not appear to care much if it would be destroyed or saved, only that something which was awaited would happen.

Michiru contemplated all this as she made her way down a crowded street near the business center.

She had been up and about with the morning, but it had still been much too late to wish Elsa luck. She'd looked forward to racing Ten'ou again, she had confessed to having trained harder for this than for any other race in a long time. She would be disappointed if Michiru wasn't there from the start to cheer her on, plus Michiru did not want her to think that the sole reason she was coming was to meet with Ten'ou. That came too close to using the other girl and Michiru promised to do that only if she absolutely had to. The time had not yet come, thankfully.

On the track Elsa was already into her warm-ups and stretches. She was getting ready to take her place when she finally spotted Michiru entering the bleachers. Excitedly Elsa waved to the musician, glad she had made it to the track before the start of the race. They'd previously decided win or loose today was the day she'd introduce Michiru to Ten'ou since Michiru was able to confirm her suspicions about the other. Still it was really very heartening to have her here for the race too.

Elsa saw Michiru smile at her encouragingly when her line of vision was blocked by a familiar tawny head. Ten'ou Haruka had arrived to take her place.

Elsa turned to Haruka with challenge on her face. "I heard you're fast, but I'm not going to lose!"

Haruka's only response was to look at Elsa and smile slightly, completely unimpressed. The referee came up to the side signaling for attention. "On your mark! Set" and he fired the little gun to signal go.

The racers were off. Instantly Elsa left the others behind, but Ten'ou was beside her. In another instant she was before her. And in the next she was far ahead, too far to be over taken. She had won without trying to, without exerting herself in the least.

Elsa knew this was not personal for the girl but could not help feeling like she had been slapped in the face. She was even tempted to drop her speed, though instead she put in a last burst of energy to come in at a close second at least. There was no way she could beat Ten'ou now, she knew that for a fact, that, however, did not mean she would be outdone by anyone else.

The race was over in no time at all, it seemed. And in truth no more then two minutes had gone by. Her calves burned with the exercise and she was slightly out of breath. She had put everything she had in that stint. If not today, I'll beat her record one day, she promised to herself.

When the rest of the events were finished, Elsa went to find Michiru so they could go over to Ten'ou. She found her waiting at the bottom of the stands, waiting.

"I'm sorry you did not win, Elsa," was Michiru's heartfelt greeting, "Next time you will without a doubt."

"Yes, next time. But for now come, I saw Haruka go to the changing area. Hopefully she has not left yet." She led Michiru away from the general crowd. They did not go for though, Haruka stood with her back to them at a bench where she was packing up her things.

"Ten'ou Haruka!" Elsa hailed her as the two girls drew near with Michiru walking a bit behind, holding tight to her school bag. "I've heard of your reputation, you are really great."

Haruka said nothing, instead she extended her hand with relative friendliness. There was something strange about this. She felt the atmosphere charge with expectation. Haruka was willing to bet money that she would not like what came next. She always could tell when there was something wrong in the air, and today the wind had whispered of unpleasantness and drastic change.

"There's someone I want you to meet," Elsa went on unfazed. "Come on, Michiru," she motioned for the other girl to come closer. "This is Kaiou Michiru. She is extremely intelligent and an excellent painter. She really wants to meet you." With that done Elsa stepped back, she'd said her part, the rest was for Michiru to finish. Looking without her eyes she could almost see their auras testing each other, uncontiously to their owners, as if getting reacquainted after a long separation. The two probed tentatively, mingled, and settled once more to their normal and controlled state about Haruka and Michiru.

During these few moments Michiru just stood quietly, a becoming blush coloring her cheeks. After such an introduction she felt a bit shy of Haruka. Yet she knew she would have to be the one to start somewhere, Haruka's eyes had already taken on a gleam of part recognition part horror part resentment, she knew who Michiru was and was not happy about it.

"You didn't even break a sweat," Michiru said in a low voice. "I think you were holding back. Right?" she made the last a question even though she did not really expect an answer, it was a start of the regular and mundane, something to put the other at ease. Maybe even to assuage her distrust with flattery and praise.

"What do you mean?" Haruka was not fooled, her mind had flashed on her most resent dream the instant Kaiou was introduced. But to think that would be to think that the dream some real meaning to it, which it did not no matter what proof she had. She narrowed her eyes a little at the aqua-haired girl, what was she trying to pull here?

"You can hear the wind rustling, can't you?" As she said the words a light breeze wafted through her hair, catching the silky strands and lifting them off her neck. Haruka's eyes widened for a second as Michiru's image became overlaid with that of the soldier from her dream. She narrowed them again, but the vision did not go away, her voice had had a mysterious overtone to it, in itself like that of a dream. Haruka felt as if a spell of compulsion was being woven around her, compulsion to do as the dream wanted her to. The soldier extended her hand beseechingly as she always did when Haruka refused to come aid her. If only she would…

Haruka shook her head sharply, right and left and again, trying to clear her vision. When she once again looked at Michiru before her stood just another pretty girl in a brownish school uniform. No one to command such power over her destiny. No one to whom she should acknowledge her true, albeit unrecognized, self.

Someone to tell to get the hell away from her.

"You're strange," Haruka said for the sake of not being rude to a pretty face. "So what do you want of me?" she knew that it was a risky question at this time, but by not asking she knew she would only show that she really did know the truth.

"Would you be a model for my painting?" Michiru asked on the spur of the moment.

"Pass. I don't like that kind of thing." Haruka was surprised by the request, her answer however, was true. She picked up her bag, and slinging it over her shoulder, walked away. Leaving Michiru to watch her retreating back.

She could not believe the nerve of that girl. Did she think she could just walk in with her subdued ways and soulful eyes, and expect her to not know what she was, what she wanted. She would not surrender her future so easily, oh no. But perhaps the girl did need some looking into. Not to say that Haruka was curious about her heightened awareness, but a bit of investigation wouldn't hurt none.

Instantly making up her mind Haruka turned her bike into a hard U-turn, heading back toward the center of the business district. The name Kaiou Michiru had been flying around the classier establishments for the past week or so.

Michiru remained standing with the wind at her back. She could not believe that Ten'ou could have just walked away from her like that. Didn't she know what was at stake? Didn't she realize her responsibility to the people of their planet? Of course not, Michiru admonished herself. Haruka might have a premonition as to what her destiny held for her, but she did not necessarily know just how real it all was. The two instances in which she had shown her awareness before showed her nothing but a weakness she had not know before existed. She had probably figured out by now that someone would come to call her to her duty and did not wish to leave her current life for a cause she felt no connection with.

No, she mussed walking away from the track, she only knew her personal sacrifice, but not the reason for it. Perhaps the proper time was not yet at hand. It could not be that Ten'ou would refuse to accept her part in the bigger scheme if she knew what they were truly fighting for.

Setsuna turned her back on the sunny scene and walked to a small stand of trees. Making sure she was completely out of sight of passerbys she opened a portal to her palace. She entered the dim silence of her own halls, so different from the bright and cheer-filled earth she watched, with a sense of certain foreboding.

As she had stepped from one world to another her clothes too had changed, she now briskly walked to her main observatory hall in a gown of flowing dark indigo, her staff held lightly at her side. The hall was undisturbed as always, the only thing which could truly do any damage to the palace was the destruction of Time itself. A comforting thought at most times, somehow at the moment it only heightened Setsuna's feelings of unease.

"Show me the school," she said coming up to one sweeping wall. The pools and windows were already used to her asking for the same location so she no longer had to specify which school exactly she wanted. The water-like surfaces shimmered and resettled on Mugen High School whose grounds she'd just abandoned, showing different rooms, hallways, and laboratories.

At first glance it was an average advanced school, with plenty of computer rooms, experimental labs, and lecture halls, but to a trained eye which knew what to look for it was a breeding ground for evil. Small tendrils of darkness drifted through the shadows, an occasional flash of light revealed an unhealthy gleam in the eyes of a student. Sometimes it went as far as a cackle from someone in a lab-coat and a tube of dark liquid held high.

The sight had become quite familiar to Setsuna in the month during which she had watched for the bringers of Silence. At first she could not believe how bold they were, to have actual training classes, none had dared to issue such an out right challenge. Now, she was surprised by nothing.

She was especially disturbed now that Michiru had made contact with Ten'ou. The meeting did not go well, not that she had expected it to be any different. Haruka had been instantly turned off, but she saw no change in stream of Time and so suspected that this was as it should be. However the racer was now vulnerable to the attention of the dark ones. Her indecision could be her undoing, or the downfall of them all.

She remembered the Princess of Uranus from old, she had been a proud worrier. A woman worthy of any man, better than most. She had valued her freedom, both to serve the Queen as she chose and to pick her own partner. Haruka retained that high spirit and willfulness, the very characteristics which had made Setsuna proud to stand next to her in the few battles she had actively participated in.

Now those trait could be dangerous to both Uranus and the world.

That was why she now stood in front of over a thousand pools reflecting the worst humans could become with a little help, searching for the center of it all, for the one who gave them that help. Setsuna could not let Uranus to cross over, it would be a betrayal of past, present, and future, and she was willing to do whatever it took. Fight whoever they sent after the girl and even Haruka herself.

"Are you certain that would be wise?" the voice who shared Time with her whispered in the shadows of the high ceiling.

Setsuna startled, she hated when he came unannounced. "I will protect the future, that is what I was meant to do." She did not need to get into this now, she had no time. A smile quirked up her lips, the meaning of the thought was so absurd, she of all people had the time to spare. It was just that right now it did not feel as such, and he always had to start his arguments at the worst possible instances.

"You cast aside your restrictions as if they mean nothing. That is not what you were 'meant to do'."

"I do not look into Time for this knowledge, I take it from the present. There is no restriction on the gathering of information," she said with finality and turned back to the pools, redoubling her efforts.

"I only have your…"

"Be quiet." She had found it. In the deepest of the basements, under an especially foul laboratory, a room of shadow, evil, and death. She could see little, there was no light in the room but she heard the voices clearly enough. Ignoring the rumble of displeasure from the heavy presence about her she reached into the vertical pool. Emerging soundlessly in the room she had just been observing, she remained motionless in a corner, her dark dress blending well with the darkness. Once secure that none noticed or could notice her she focused fully on listening.

"Well done Professor. He is fully sedated I presume?" the woman who spoke wore shadows as a shawl about her. All that was visible was a pair of bright purple irises, which seemed to be devoid of pupils altogether. Even so, she could not have been mistaken for another, Mistress9 stood at the center of the room in all her menacing splendor. With her were three others, the Professor, a hench-woman or trainee, and, chained to the wall, a slumped shape which did not stir.

"This is the only way to wake him," the woman said with laughter. Her voice was a silky purr, not unlike that of a 900 number operator, vaguely Setsuna wondered if the woman practiced or if one could be born with such a voice. In her hand she held a syringe gun full of a bright, glowing, lime-green liquid. "Until your say so he can do nothing but run circles in his mind, Mistress."

The form of Mistress9 moved forward to bend over the prisoner and one shadowy hand came forth to grip what must have been its chin. "How do you like that, hhmm? Where is your brave protector now my lovely? I think," she continued moving the prisoner's chin from side to side, "That we should now leave our guest to his own devises. I'm sure he has much to think about." In an unhurried, fluid motion she straitened up and turned in the direction of what must have been the exit.

"You will be my best creation yet," said the Professor. Then to his assistant, "Come, we have much to do. He has a strong mind with capabilities more subtle then the average human, the memory-wipe potion will need at least two more distillations."

The two went to follow after their mistress out a door which was no more then an opening of deeper dark.

Once she heard the click of the lock being driven into place, and was certain they had gone, Setsuna stepped away from her hiding place. Slowly, cautiously, she approached the prisoner. Although she was close enough to touch the prone form she could discern nothing of the form in front of her. Nothing could be seen without illumination in this place, she thought. With some reluctance she raised her staff and sent a small push of energy into it. The orb at the staff's edge flared red- not unlike a light-bulb of that color. The light was enough to see by.

Setsuna leaned in toward the figure of a man hunched in on himself, bringing her staff with her. It took her a minute to recognize just who it was before her, the frozen posture did not aid the eye. Once she did…

With a muffled curse she stepped back, instinctively extinguishing the light on her staff. This was awful! She had known that something like this would happen, but had hoped she would be wrong. Or that at least the future would change enough for this to become a non-issue. As it stood now there was only one thing the enemy would want- did want- with him. And in light of that her first instinct was to warn Michiru.

She backed away some more and crossed back to her palace. There she promptly called up an image of Michiru wherever she was at the moment.

"No! You are not thinking."

"It is a trap, they saw that neither would abandon the quest, so they set a trap which Michiru will not resist."

"A trap which both Neptune and Uranus must evade on their own. Any other way will disturb the balance."

"You knew?" Setsuna asked indignantly. Of course he knew, but not to warn her of the developments? That was harsher than necessary by far. At the moment it did not matter that she was previously upset at the girl for her unthoughtful words, she was under a lot of pressure at the time, she needed a warning at least. And Setsuna herself was used to knowing things before someone had to be warned about them, the fact that he had kept from her the progress of a key player in the current struggle was just plain bad manners. Never before had they seen a situation quite so differently.

"You yourself said they chose a path each must follow and walk with their own strength."

"I meant nothing quite so harsh, you surely know that." But she was no longer trying to get through the pool, her reasoning mind had kicked in, pushing the emotions to the far side as it always did.

"None-the-less it is so. If you aid them now they will never trust their own power, commitment to this course or to each other. This was meant to be." The last was said with such force and certainty that Setsuna could not argue. After all he did know better, that in itself irked her to no end.

Setsuna sighed, feeling the responsibility of her post weigh down on her as it rarely did before. She did not answer, and he said no more perhaps understanding her need to think and absorb the new bend in their relationship. A moment later she felt his presence lift and be gone from the observatory.

"Show me the battle to decide Michiru's way," Setsuna said to turning her attention once more to her pools. She knew that the request was very vague for the portals, each one will have to decide for itself what she is asking for. Which was really what she depended on, the pools will show her different battles in Michiru's career as a soldier and she herself will be able to pick out the one she needed to find. She did this often enough, though not so much that the pools would get tired of her commands, having the entire hall play bits of one life allowed her to view the whole existence of a being at once rather then having to sit down and watch years worth of life, even in a fast-forward-sort of mode it took too long.

After a time of processing and thought the pools rippled over and settled into new images. Each pool now showed Sailor Neptune, for the most part accompanied by Sailor Uranus, fighting. Some windows showed the same enemy, others had singular instances, a couple even had Kaiou Michiru alone, probably an inner struggle.

Setsuna scanned all these until she saw what she needed. Sailor Neptune was being attacked by a woman with long pitch-black hair and amazingly red eyes. It was the assistant she'd just seen with Tomoe, this had to be the fight she wanted. Sure enough the image expanded to include Uranus, struggling with a large, brownish, furry animal who stood on its hind legs.

She reached up and tapped the pool with her staff, making the other pools take on this event.

With a grim-set face she watched.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	7. Chapter 12

New Page 1

Title: If dreams Came True; Chapter 12

Author: Lady Hesperide

Address: ladyhesp@hotmail.com

Rated: PG-13

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon and all its characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi, not me, I don't have any claim to them. Also, this work of fanfiction is written purely for my own pleasure and that of others, I'm making no money here, so no one should have a problem. The story is fully mine, and the rights to that are mine as well, use the story for anything but enjoyment without my permission, I'll hunt you down and...... You get the idea, it will not be pretty.

****

Chapter 12

Three days later Haruka found herself on board a cruise liner for the dinner run. She was not much interested in the menu or the wondrous scenery to port, what caught her attention was the entertainment. Up on stage stood Kaiou Michiru, in a very pleasing full-skirted dress of a soft off-white with a red rose centered on the conservatively cut round neck, violin to chin, her whole body swaying with the feel of her music.

She was very good, Haruka had to admit that much. Her melody wrapped the head and tugged at the heart. There was in it a sense of both the self which is producing the music and the self which is hearing and perceiving it. Haruka had never experienced anything quite of that kind. The sensation reminded her of deep sea diving, where you have the feeling of drowning at first, but soon realize that there is a constant air supply available.

"That girl is Kaiou Michiru." She heard a man at her side say. The crowd was all well dressed - black tie affair - and even though his voice was low it was audible among the hushed diners to draw her attention to the conversation.

"She does not look like a junior high girl. She must be very popular at school," his female companion answered.

"I heard she does not make many friends."

"Why is that? She seems very nice." The woman sounded quite confused by such a prospect. Haruka, however, had no problem believing this. Knowing what she did of the other she realized her need to stay away from potential casualties, hold back.

Over the past few days Haruka had made herself deal with the fact that Michiru was the soldier come to try and make her take a path other then of her own choosing. The nightmares had given her no peace until she had consciously done so. Now she had resolved to simply tell Michiru face to face that she should leave her alone. She was not going to let dreams and spirits govern her life. Not if she had anything to say about it.

The music took on a longing note which turned disturbing in Haruka's troubled mind. Taking a last sip of her drink she left the hall, people and music for the quieter passages of the boat.

She did not know how long she'd been wondering around, lost in thought, when a painting stopped her. Titled 'End of the World', the painting lived up to its name. A wave of angry dark water was sweeping down at a city thrown in fiery shadows. People could be distinguished among the mayhem screaming with hands up in a vain attempt to protect themselves.

The whole was a nightmare scene.

Looking down for the signature of the artist she was only slightly surprised to see Michiru's name.

"How do you like it?" She heard a familiar voice say from behind her. Turning she saw that it was indeed the violinist, as if summoned by her thoughts.

Michiru sat down on a step, and looking up said with a smile in her voice, "You are more than welcome here, genius racer, Ten'ou Haruka!"

"You know a lot about me, don't you?" Haruka responded snidely. The other's calm, matter of fact manner was a bit unnerving. Not to mention that she was being all too friendly, and Haruka did not want to see her as anything more than the person trying to take away her control. "Did you paint this?" she asked turning back to the painting that had once more brought them together in close quarters.

"You're famous, aren't you?" Michiru went on ignoring Haruka's interruption of her thought pattern. "In my school there is much of your fandom." Her voice was lilting and smooth, like calm water. "One of them wants to ride along the coast with you in your car, even though she's a girl."

Haruka was once more engrossed by the painting, hardly hearing what Michiru said. "The end of the world… how could a pretty girl who won't hurt a fly paint such a horrible imaginary painting?"

Michiru started at the question. Her previously pleasant expression slipped away to be replaced by a severe intensity. "It is not imaginary!" she said, voice still low but she might as well have shouted. "I can see it clearly, as you can." The unwavering certainty of her statement disturbed Haruka more than the painting. Michiru's words lashed at her conscience with physical force.

"Ridiculous!" Haruka strove to brush the matter off. "I am Japan's first ever junior racer. Neither the memory of my previous life nor the end of the world is my business." Angrily, now, she turned on Michiru, "If it has to be done, why don't you do it?" She turned away from the other's expression. "I don't want you snooping around me anymore."

"Stop talking that way!" Haruka could not tell for sure, but she felt a note of hurt in the girl's voice along with the anger. "I don't want to do it either. I have a dream to be a violinist. I just can't keep on doing stupid things like saving the world from ruin."

But Haruka was already walking away, she wanted no part of this. For the rest of the journey Haruka made sure she neither heard nor saw the beautiful violinist. She'd had enough of this for now.

Michiru sat on the stairs for minutes after Haruka had gone. Part of it was true shock, but mostly disappointment. She had not realized Haruka was still so opposed to taking on her true calling. She thought maybe, after having some time to think things over from their last meeting Ten'ou would be better disposed to the truth.

Then again, this time she did hint to the truth, almost said it straight out. Oh hell, she did say it was her past life. Maybe, she was closer to admitting and accepting. Michiru hoped she was, for all of their sakes.

She got up and brushed down her skirt. Ten'ou might think business over for today, but she had another act to pull. Michiru spared a last glance at her painting and went back to the main room.

That night Haruka returned home with a head full of unsettling thoughts. She did not want to acknowledge what she knew, but it felt so wrong to go on with life as usual when she did know what her previous life demanded of her. Yet there was the very thing that rubbed her wrong, it demanded, and she hated being forced into anything.

Since early childhood she had known that there was something different about her. She was able to do more, push herself farther, to the point where it was considered almost physically impossible. At the same time as when her suspicions were confirmed she was forced to realize that she could depend on no one but herself to fulfill her dreams and aspirations.

Even now the memory was a painful one. She could see it clearly in her mind's eye, the sunny clear day, the white washed house, and her anguished cry of disillusionment. She had ran for miles before finally breaking down in sobs so strong her limbs twitched. Haruka had finally spent herself after nearly an hour of unsubsiding tears, and as her vision cleared she was able at last to notice her surroundings. She had made it clear across town and came, uncontiously, to one of her favorite places, a clearing near the park pond. The water was clear and cool, refreshing as it hit her face when she dunked in her head.

Once the tears were completely washed away she sat back on the balls of her heals and stared at her reflection, her mind blank from too much thought and pain. At first she watched the water without really noticing it, but then a soft wind blew over the pond, distorting the mirror-like surface, and Haruka's attention was caught by her rippling reflection. She looked down. The face in the water was her own, but only for a minute. She watched as the plains of her face shifted a bit, stretching and becoming more defined, sharper, until the reflection was no longer that of a child, but of an adult.

Haruka was too transfixed to break away. The face had to still be her, the eyes were still a singular blue-gray, the blond hair still fell over a high forehead. The adult's expression was infinitely sad, pain shining from the very depths of the eyes.

The reflection grew in circumference, the face became smaller, and now a body and scenery were visible. The face belonged to a warrior in pale gold and blue armor. A long thin sword, dripping blood, was in her hand. About her lay mangled bodies, but she took no satisfaction in her victory, she knew the real battle had not been won. If anything it was lost. The warrior with Haruka's future face walked to the side where a lone human body was crumpled on a patch of green grass. The body was swathed in aqua-marine cloth, the remnants of a dress probably. The warrior knelt down, letting the sword drop from her hand, and gathered the prone body into her lap.

"You have another chance," the warrior said looking up at Haruka. "There is only one who will be able to aid you, to be your companion. Don't waste your time on the trivialities of mortals, your destiny is greater. Follow the wind. Remember who you are. You and I are one, remember my lessons and do not fall into the same traps I did."

Haruka blinked in surprise and the vision dissipated, the water returned to its natural color, a reflection was missing from the surface. She backed away on all fours, all thought of betrayal gone to be replaced by surprise and a dash of fear. She retreated to the roots of an old willow tree, where she spent the whole afternoon and a better part of the night.

The next day no one recognized the Ten'ou Haruka who woke up.

Until the day she saw Kaiou Michiru for the first time in person Haruka had always listened to the armored warrior who lived in the deep, eternal, reaches of her mind. Now she urged Haruka to accept her real power, to take her place along side the warrior who came for her.

This goes against what you taught me all these years! Haruka could not help but protest. You said the choice was always mine, no matter what the situation. Why now, the one time when it will truly matter, do you want me to do that which I do not choose?

Because I am you as you are me, and you do wish to do what's right. You will make the choice when you are ready.

Haruka went over to her window and leaned out to let the wind play in her hair. In the end I will do what's right for me. No dream or girl can force my hand in this life.

The dream came again as it always did that night, as usual the soldier of sea begged her to help as the black one laughed above them. Haruka remained in her place, as she customarily did, unmoved by the other's appeals. However, something was different this time. This time as Haruka stood before the vision of destruction she did not feel her common confusion about her surroundings. They were now familiar to her, she had seen them in her waking hours. The scene she saw was that of Kaiou Michiru's painting, the one by which they had met just this past day.

When let to choose her path she will take the path of a soldier, not before.

There was an awful scream that split the darkness into shards. It echoed through the void and bounced around her eardrums. The awful sound went on and on, but as it did it became more focused. She could now feel where it came from, could feel her surroundings because of the echo of it much like a bat would. She opened eyes that weren't eyes and tried to focus in on where she was.

The scream died down as she started to discern her location. She was in some sort of forest. No, the trees were too sparse for a forest, this must be a park. Yes, she thought as she saw a wrought iron bench, and then a gravel path, this is a park. A park she knew well, she decided as a statue she recognized came into view once the clouds moved away from a nearly full moon sitting high in the sky.

It was then that she realized she was moving, running. She was running towards the source of the scream. It had come from just up ahead on the path. She knew what was there. All the little gravel paths of this park led to a fountain at its center. The fountain was surrounded by the same wrought iron benches as the one she had previously seen, the benches and fountain were a stamp of the park. Everyone knew this park. Lovers would come here to get away from the prying eyes of others', they would walk the winding paths, their curves a constant hiding place. They would sit on the benches at its center and tell each other small nothings, knowing that the roar of the falling water would prevent anyone else from hearing them.

She came to this park not to spend time with her love, but to think of her mission, to find her own center, on occasion to draw the couples by the fountain.

She followed the next bend of the path and came to a sharp stop in the circle of abandoned benches. But not deserted enough. There was no cloud over the moon to hide the terrible scene from Michiru's eyes. No roar of falling water to muffle the feeble cries or the malicious laughter.

Why did they always laugh? She thought disjointedly.

The laughing thing turned on her. "You!" it rumbled with disgust. It launched in her direction.

Michiru woke up with a jolt. At first she could not remember where she was, she could still see that thing jumping at her, claws glinting.

There was a second of panic that she was about to be sliced to pieces with those claws, but then she saw the red glare of her alarm clock. She was safe, she was at her apartment, in her bed. There was no heart stealing monster with gleaming claws here, the monster was nearly seven kilometers away, in the Enchanted Park. With that comforting thought prominent in her mind, Michiru rolled over and closed her eyes to go back to sleep.

Shit! The importance of her nightmare hit her like a bucket of ice water. Her eyes flew wide open again, and she struggled for her light sitting up in bed. Finally succeeding in turning on the lamp she stumbled toward her bedroom window, kicking the sheets aside as she went. She made it without falling flat on her face, a true feat when one considered that the floor was littered with books and the sheets seemed to have permanently tangled about her.

Once there, Michiru threw the window open, leaning out to stare up at the sky. If anyone had looked up from the street at that moment they would have gotten quite a show as Michiru's open night-shirt flapped in the gentle breeze, but this thought did not get even close to entering her mind, she was searching for the moon. She could clearly see the moon of her dream in her mind's eye, now all that remained was to find the one of tonight to compare the two.

After sticking most of her body out of the window, holding on precariously with only one hand, Michiru was able to spot the white orb. With the full sight of it she breathed a long sigh of relief and slumped down. Only to tense once more as she felt herself slip down.

Michiru grabbed for the frame of her window and scrambled inside to safety of her room. She sat on the floor under her open window and gathered her scattered blankets once more around herself. Her breathing slowed, then calmed completely as she did some quick calculations.

It was now one twenty-seven in the morning. The moon had not quite reached it's zenith yet. That meant the attack would take place at about two. The moon in her dream had also been close to full, no more than two nights away from it's completion. The body of light which hung out her window was a perfect half circle, that gave her some ten, thirteen days.

That was enough for now. In the morning I will look at the star charts at school. The danger had passed for the moment.

Michiru heaved another sigh and struggled back to bed. She curled up under her blankets, secure in their warmth and thought about Haruka. No one deserved to have to go through this. She had done okay alone so far, I am sure I could handle things by myself for a while longer. Maybe she should just concentrate on getting the talismans for now, and leave the racer alone with her dreams of glory for the time being.

Yes, I'll deal with the enemy as I have until now for a bit longer and approach Ten'ou again later, when I have something tangible to prove what is going on. Let her enjoy normal life for now. No one deserved to be haunted by these demons.

She drifted back into dreamless sleep.

The Professor stood over a wrack full of test tubes. The tubes were simmering over a row of Bunsen burners turned low, their greenish-yellow contents bubbled lazily just short of spilling over. The odor coming from these contents was rather noxious, but he and his assistants were used to the fumes hanging thick in the air.

"Ririnat, hand me that beaker of acid would you," he said over his shoulder. Ririnat was the first of his students whom he took into his council and personal service. There were others in her class who showed great potential, but she was the one with the best night vision, better than his own for that matter. Strange as it did sound, even to him, that particular ability was most valuable at this time of action.

Ririnat came over to wait for his attention at the side of the table. She had been working with the Professor for a month now and knew better than to disturb him even for something he had requested. Standing there, watching him work, she felt entranced. When at his most diabolic the Professor got a glint in his eye which, when amplified by his glasses, made him look the epitome of evil genius. His laugh, maniacal and booming, would fill the darkness and fill her with a sort of trepidation - a cross between fear and true inspiration.

She counted it a great break for her career that she was so quickly chosen to work with the Professor. This project was destined to be a turning point in the claiming of this world and it was the best, of opportunities to further her own power in the ranks of Mistress9.

The Professor finally turned to her, breaking her musings. "Now Ririnat, pour the acid into these three vials here. Make sure to spill nothing, the substance you are holding will eat through diamond." Without watching for her reaction to this disclosure he turned back to his experiments. "If I could get the ratio of this potion to the acid and the memory serum just right, I'll have an instant brain wipe. With such a substance we will dominate not only the elaborate animal in the basement, but all who oppose us!" Throwing his head back he broke out in thunderous laughter.

For a moment Ririnat only watched, admiring the play of light in his hair, then joined in the revelry. Her peals, however, did not last quite as long as the Professor's. A sudden thought struck her, if they did have the world, and revive the great Mistress fully, what place would there be for her exactly?

Surely the Professor, the Mistress' closest subordinate, would enter a high ranking position, But what of her, Ririnat, the not so humble assistant. She did not want to remain forever in the shadow of her mentor. Of course she admired the Professor's dedication and genius, but she would not at all mind stabbing him in the back if that was the only way for her to rise to her own power, she did not intend to work for him indefinitely.

Ririnat looked around her, then down at her own body. Look at me, she thought angrily, I am beautiful, smart, and rich, I deserve to be seen and adored, not to be stuck in a dark basement!

Her face set into a mask of hurt, hate, and cunning in equal parts. She would not remain in the dark her whole life. Her eyes shrunk to garnet slits as the seed of an idea germinated in her fertile brain.

"Come! We'll now check on the prisoner." The Professor chose that moment to break off his braying and disturb her thoughts.

Carefully whipping al emotion off her face, Ririnat reached into her coat for the keys to their 'guest's' cell. She knew that the main reason that the Professor chose her, and not that sniveling red-head, was her ability to deal and communicate with the prisoner as well as getting around in complete darkness.

The man- he reverted to a human male form after the first two days of imprisonment- lay sprawled on the stone floor in the far corner. In spite of his heavily drugged state he had been able to arrange himself in a more modest and comfortable position, this was an impressive feat and made Ririnat all the more cautious with his handling.

At the entrance stood a stainless steel table on wheels, a white sheet concealed its contents. It was on this table that Ririnat set her keys and a small notebook in which she kept detailed notes on the man's condition. Ririnat gave the table a little push and rolled it over to her charge. At the sight of her and the table his pupils dilated in recognition, his lip curled a bit in the imitation of a snarl he could not utter. The man was contious and aware of his surroundings, another odd fact to add to her observations.

Once she was near her prisoner she turned she turned back to the white sheet covering to reveal a set of stoppered tubes and syringes of varying sizes. Selecting a vial of clear liquid she emptied the contents into a syringe with a needle so thin that it was hardly visible.

She bent over the man and reached to take hold of his arm. Ririnat did not look at his body or face- she knew if she did she'd be in jeapordy of being too atracted to him to go on with her mission. Sometimes, however, her eyes would slide on over the smooth planes, as they did now. She held up the syringe and saw, to her surprise, the body relax. 'He knows the difference between his drugs!' she thought astoundedly.

This meant his immune system and brain capacity were much better equipped then she or the Professor expected. And since the Professor did not stoop to performing mandatory tasks for the prisoner he would not find out until she told him.

Ririnat plunged the needle of glucose compound into the man's arm and let a smile spread over her lips.

"There, there, dear," she crooned, "you are going to do much more then you expected, and you'll love performing my tasks much more." She petted his shoulder and left the room in a much better mood.

End of chapter 12


	8. Chapter 13

Title

Title: If dreams Came True; Chapter 13

Author: Lady Hesperide

Address: ladyhesp@hotmail.com

Rated: PG-13

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon and all its characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi, not me, I don't have any claim to them. Also, this work of fanfiction is written purely for my own pleasure and that of others, I'm making no money here, so no one should have a problem. The story is fully mine, and the rights to that are mine as well, use the story for anything but enjoyment without my permission, I'll hunt you down and...... You get the idea, it will not be pretty.

****

Chapter 13

Infused with the power of last night's decision Haruka came to try out her new car. It was a neat little number that purred when she started it up. The car was an unnecessary addition to her collection, but when she'd seen it up for sale after the last race she simply had to have it.

She had already changed into her racing suit and was passing by another garage on the way to her own when she was stopped by a scream. Quickly she looked around, but saw no-one in the open. There was another scream, more like a whimper this time. Haruka thought that she could identify where it came from, and, acting on instinct, ran over to a garage some four meters away. She looked in cautiously before entering, but saw nothing.

"Hello, is someone here?" she asked going farther into the entrance.

"Help." She heard a croak from the corner. Haruka turned to see a young boy doubled over on his knees and rushed towards him.

She bent over him with concern, "What's up? Are you all right?" Something felt very wrong. The air had a strange sulfuric taste to it. The hair on the back of her neck were rising one by one, and her spine was starting to crawl.

With another grunt and a whimpered "Help," the boy completely collapsed. For a moment he remained unmoving, Haruka could not even see if he was still breathing. Suddenly strange appendages burst from out of the boy's body.

"You monster…." Haruka stepped back from the emerging creature. "Help!" the boy begged one last time before the red and black mass of the thing fully consumed the human.

Completely formed, the slug-like monster reared up screeching. Spiky, gray tentacles writhed at it's sides and slashed at the air about it. A great maw occupied the place where a head should have been, foul jaws snapping in front of it, grayish tongue tasted the atmosphere.

Haruka could not stand by and just watch. She had to try to save the bay who had been there a second ago. She tried to think of the right trying to do. Haruka searched herself for her warrior resort, hoping perhaps there would be an answer. But she found nothing. The spirit did not come at her call.

The monster flopped down onto the concrete floor and was contracting its body, like a snake, preparing to strike.

Haruka prepared herself for an attack, taking a defensive stance.

Abruptly, with a sharp crack, before her face was a glowing pen. The item pulsed with Power, a force that drew Haruka to reach for it.

She stretched out her hand to take it, mesmerized.

Michiru startled. The birds in the park rose up in a cloud of screeches. A chill wind passed over her spine, rising the fine hair of her neck. Somewhere an Evil was taking a step out of it's world into this one.

Without much thought put into it, Michiru took both her violin and bow into her left hand and with the right went for her transformation stick. In the blink of an eye Sailor Neptune was racing- nearly flying- over the city rooftops. She opened her inner eye and let it guide her to the intruding force.

In this fashion she came to a stop on a slopping steel roof, one among dozens of the same kind. She was in a garage city.

A growl issued from below her and the roof shook under her feet. Lightly Sailor Neptune jumped down in front of an open doorway. Turning she took in the scene before her.

Ten'ou stood in a driving get up in the middle of the square room that was the garage. To one side was the abandoned car. To the other a monster very unlike the humanoid deamons she'd been facing until now. A particularly nasty looking deamon, for that matter. But the most alarming, and unexpected, was the object suspended in mid-air in front of Ten'ou. The object for which she was purposefully reaching. The Uranus transformation pen, which until this moment she'd been sure was securely contained in her purse.

Neptune processed all of this in under a second. She blinked to get her mind back into real time.

"Don't!" she screamed for Haruka to turn her attention away from the pulsating glow of the item. The racer's hand instantly snapped back to her body. As if she'd been burned by Neptune's voice.

Haruka turned to the door, not instantly comprehending what had happened. She focused her eyes on the figure silhouetted by the entranceway. The figure stepped forward and understanding dawned on Haruka. Sailor Neptune, the soldier come for her. Kaiou Michiru, though her voice was now deeper and her expression stern.

"Don't touch it. Once you've touched it you can never return to a normal life." Her eyes were cold as she said this. All emotion was erased from those eyes.

The monster chose that moment to launch an attack for Sailor Neptune. Temporarily forgetting the racer Sailor Neptune turned to face the attack, jumping to avoid the spiky tentacles speeding in her direction. Refocusing her direction in mid-jump she turned her landing into a double kick to the general vicinity of the monster's head. The impact of her heels sent the slug-thing rolling over in pain, and she cleared away from it in a roll of her own. Neptune came up on her feet and threw herself into another assault of the thing's head.

"Stop it!" Haruka screamed from somewhere to the side, her eyes wide with horror, fists clenched in a futile show of aggression. "This was a human being until a little while ago."

Sailor Neptune showed no intention of relenting. "Are you okay… with killing people?" Haruka asked incredulously. Everything was moving so fast, she could not make her mind follow every nuance of the tableau in front of her.

"The Silence is approaching!" Neptune threw over her shoulder, "If I don't do this, there will be more innocents sacrificed."

"So, you're not going to choose your methods." It was more a statement then a question.

This got Neptune to stop momentarily to give Haruka a long, searching look. "No, I'm not going to choose the way."

"Are you still…" but she was interrupted by Neptune's sudden out-bust. "Look out!"

Her initial yell had caught the monster's attention and it now decided to attack an easier target. Displaying a surprising speed and agility it dashed toward the unsuspecting girl. Neptune jumped to push Haruka out of the way of the attack, but the monster had had too much of a head start. It hit Sailor Neptune in the back, sending the two girls bouncing across the floor.

Once they stopped moving Neptune untangled herself from around Ten'ou and pushed herself onto her feet. She felt the Power of her guardian planet surge just beneath her skin, begging to be let loose on whatever had dared to harm her. She was all too willing to oblige.

Centering on her inner strength she brought out the Power and focused it. "Deep Submerge!" The ball of water raced toward the monster, released from her grip on it. The attack hit it's mark with a master's precision, enveloping it purifying liquid.

She felt the wrongness recede from the garage. With the immediate danger gone so was her strength. The pain of her injuries from the tumble across the rough concrete made itself insistently known. Succumbing to a moment of weakness, Sailor Neptune collapsed.

Haruka picked herself up and, on all fours, went to see if Neptune was all right. Once next to the limp form she pulled the head and as much of the torso as she could of the other into her lap. Cradling Neptune's head in the crook of her arm she took her two hands up to inspect the gashes on them.

"The monster?" Neptune asked, her eyelashes fluttering open.

Haruka looked behind them, and heaved a sigh of relief. "It has returned to human form. Don't worry."

"I almost killed it…" she whispered, coughing a bit, "No, I'm sure I'll kill it next time." Her eyes opened fully and Haruka was riveted by her direct stare. "It isn't easy, but I chose to become a soldier."

"Then why did you protect me? If you hurt your hands you can't be a violinist." Haruka gently turned the others hands so she could clearly see her own injuries. She was contradicting herself with her words, but somehow Haruka knew that what was being said was the truth. A truth she had sensed but refused to acknowledge.

"I didn't snoop around just because I knew you are a soldier." Those eyes, Haruka could drown in their aqua depths. "Once I knew you were the other I watched, but not only because of that. I saw you drive by the coastline, and then at the last race, I wanted to drive by the coast in your car with you…" she drifted off for a second, swallowing convulsively. Such a moment of truth this was. Would she understand what I am trying to say? Would she let herself understand? "You are always faithful to your feelings."

"I'm not faithful," Haruka cut her off, "I am always running away…"

"I know more about you then you do, because I watch you all the time." She made herself focus on Haruka's face, not to miss a single twitch of muscle in the sculpted features. "I don't want you to take the same way as I took. Still, I am happy that you are the other one…"

There was a stillness in Haruka that disturbed her. She could not read the other's face or feelings. What must she sound like to this proud creature. "I'm sorry, I did not mean to talk about it, sorry…" She let her eyes close again, concentrating only on restoring herself.

Haruka looked down at the face she held on her arm. The noble brows and nose, the mouth now pulled by pain, all are so familiar. In her mind's eye she was thrown back to when she was a child, when she'd first met her warrior self. Could this be her true partner? The only one who could ever understand?

She raised her head, no longer able to stand the sight of the jeweled tiara crowning Neptune's head. The symbol of her position. But instead of finding solace in the empty floor her eyes settled on the stick that had earlier appeared before her. It no longer glowed quite so brightly, and Haruka did not feel the same compelling pull. Now it lay placidly on the floor, the only extraordinary factor about it was a pulsing sign of Uranus at the center of a globe it had on it's tip. Uranus, her guardian planet.

She had been given her choice. Michiru had prevented her from taking up the stick when it beckoned. And now she demanded nothing of her. Haruka's eyes widened in realization, her entire life had led to this moment. To this decision. She had been sure enough last night to make the promise.

She looked at the object on the floor, within arm's reach.

Do I have what it takes to be a soldier today?

Narrowing her eyes so that all she saw was the item with it's bright symbol Haruka reached out for it.

The power rushed from her fingers into her arm and up to her brain. All thought and emotion was swept away in the face of the all consuming energy. It tore down her barriers and demanded admittance to the very depths of her soul. In fusing her with power and strength as it went. Long learned defenses and reflexes were bent and twisted to fit and accommodate the new force. The old world spun in an orange colored avalanche of misconceptions. In the middle of the maelstrom, rushing inexorably closer, was a figure in shining armor. Haruka had a second to see silver gray eyes before she plunged strait into them. For a moment more she was disoriented and then it all came into sharp focus.

She was still on the floor of the garage. Still holding the lax body of Sailor Neptune whose entire being was concentrated on healing herself. The prone body of the boy who'd turned into a monster was still in the corner, alive but uncontious. The only difference was that the person who sat on the floor was no longer Ten'ou Haruka, champion junior racer. It was Sailor Uranus, warrior of wind and space, sworn to forever fight against darkness.

In the distance she heard sirens. Someone must have reported a disturbance to the security.

Effortlessly, she stood with Sailor Neptune in her arms. The other stirred from the sudden motion.

"Hush, heal," Uranus said bending her head close to Neptune's, "I'll get us to a safe place."

Securely holding her light burden Sailor Uranus sped off to her own apartment.

Michiru opened her eyes to a passing blur of street passing by. For a moment she did not understand what was going on, but memory quickly returned and looking up she saw Uranus' determined face. A calm went through her and she dropped off again.

Haruka arranged the limp body on her couch and covered her with a light blanket. She looks so peaceful there, like an ordinary girl protégé, she thought looking down at the soldier who wanted to kill all monsters. She shook her head, there will be no peace for either of them for a long time now.

Walking into the kitchen area her mind let go of her transformation and her own clothes settled around her body. Haruka realized she was still in her ridding gear. And I didn't even get a chance to test the new car, she mussed as she put on a pot of coffee. Not her most favorite drink, but at times called for.

Michiru woke once more to find herself staring up at an unfamiliar ceiling, with the smell of freshly brewing coffee wafting in from somewhere off to her right. Vaguely she thought about the strange blanket around her and the fact that she was still in her sailor soldier uniform. Gingerly sitting up she looked around the sparsely furnished room. The light colored furniture was definitely unfamiliar, but tasteful.

Slowly, taking care to make as little noise as possible, she got up from the couch and walked over to a writing table which stood under a set of full shelves. On one of the lower ones stood a lone photograph in the plainest of plastic frames. The picture was of a small girl with straw blond hair standing between a tall man with the same color mane and a slim woman with a generous mouth and smiling eyes. The background was a placid lake full of water lilies and a giant willow tree with its branches reaching down into the water.

"My family," came a voice from behind her, "The last time we were all together and happy about it."

Sailor Neptune whirled around to face the voice. Haruka stood leaning against a closed door, her lean form framed by a bright red ray of the setting sun.

"They separated shortly thereafter, my father's mistress decided that she no longer wanted to live in my mother's shadow and came forward. My grandparents took me in for a couple of years, until I left." Haruka pushed away from the door and came forward to take the picture out of Neptune's hands. After looking at it for a moment she set it back on the shelf. "I think they are still fighting over who has custody of me."

There was no bitterness in her voice, Michiru noticed. If anything Haruka seemed to be very tired of the story she told, as if to her it was the most boring tale ever told. Detachment could do funny things to the human psyche, she thought to herself.

Watching Haruka watch her she put two fingers to the jewel of her tiara and let go of her transformation. The Sea swelled momentarily and ebbed away to leave her standing before Haruka in a light floral print dress that ended around her knees and her violin, now returned to her from where ever it or any other objet disappeared to when she transformed.

Haruka watched the other de-transform, catching a brief glimpse of the rushing water as it enveloped her. It was only fair, she mussed, that both of them stand on equal ground now. She looked to the depths of Michiru's eyes, what secrets did she hold there, in her inner heart? The colors seemed to swirl in towards the iris, whirlpools out in the untamed sea.

The moment stretched. The silence settled over them. A sense of aloneness surrounded the pair. There was no one and nothing but a past that finally ran into the future.

Haruka blinked. "Do you want to tell me what's this all about, now?" she broke the moment. It had started to get just a bit too strange for her and the girl had seemed all too comfortable remaining so suspended in time and space.

Michiru pities the lost tranquillity, the passing connection. "Of course, but I think you know most of it by now." She stepped around Haruka and went in the general direction of the coffee smell.

Haruka followed her into the white kitchenette. Without questioning her guessed she pulled down two mugs from a cupboard and set about filling them with the steaming liquid. Once done she set the mugs along with two little pitchers of cream and sugar on a table by the only window in the small space.

"I do know that the end of the world is coming. We must find and destroy the Messiah, and to do so we need the three Talismans. I also know that you see a much clearer picture and that there is another one who helps us."

She finished speaking as she sat down and moved out a chair for Michiru. She did not watch for her reaction. If she had then she would have seen a look of profound surprise on the other's face. How could she know about Pluto? For a second Michiru wondered if maybe she meant someone else, Elsa or even Daniel, but she dismissed that thought off hand, Haruka could not sense any but the most powerful of auras. It had to be Pluto. Calm down, she admonished herself, this is a plus if anything.

"How do you know of the other?" she asked cautiously as she took the preferred chair and sat. The coffee smelled of vanilla, and she was all too glad to wrap her hands around the warmth of the mug, the warm promise of the morning had blossomed into a chilly afternoon.

"She came to see me at practice once. I had the same feeling of recognition from her as I did from you. Familiar though I'd never met either of you before. She told me to keep up my guard even at the very end," Haruka finally looked up from her coffee at Michiru, "that I could never tell who was saving their strength for the last two meters."

"Setsuna is very wise, in her own way," Michiru said softly. Would she ever help us again after what I said to her? If not, would she take her anger at me out on Haruka as well? Doubtful, Sailor Pluto was indeed too wise and old to give in to such pettiness. Or so she hoped. She flashed briefly to the little room, the way Pluto had stood framed by the window, her back proud and her eyes unwavering.

"She was the one to awaken you," it was more statement than question. There was more then that to it, Haruka knew. Strange how well I can read this girl whom I just met when usually I need time to truly understand a person. Haruka did not want to dwell on it, that way led to their previous lives, and what the decisions they made then would mean for them now. A discussion for another day lay that way.

"Yes, she did. But she remains apart, her duty is to the Gates of Time and Space, not directly to this world. She… has done all she could for us by bringing us together. We must find the Talismans before the Dark ones do, that is our only objective, at any cost. The Talismans are hidden in the pure hearts of innocent people. We must let nothing stop us," Michiru finished by taking a sip from her mug, she did not feel the force she put into her voice and was afraid the other might sense it. But the truth was plain, they took no prisoners, and finding the Talismans was all that was important.

"And what of saving the people from those who would hunt for their hearts as well?" Haruka asked the inevitable question. The deciding moment of revelation. The subject they had surcled and tested each time they met before.

"They will be sacrificed for the greater good of our world." Michiru did not hesitate. There was only one answer and it had already been put to use and practise. "If we do not find our weapons, they all will die at the coming of the dark Messiah. There is no turning back now, for anyone."

Haruka watched her hands and the corners of her eyes. She was reassured by the miscomforture they showed. Whatever she has done till now, she is still sensitive to human life, we are not too different in that at least. What is it like? Haruka could not help but wonder. She put the question to her companion.

Michiru stared into space a long minute. How can I explain the power and the rush. "I do not believe it will be the same for you. It cannot be the same for anyone else.

"When I'm in that other form I can hear so clearly my past. The devotion and loyalty of that person drives me to accomplish my mission with all speed. The world narrows to the final goal and my inner vision opens to admit a whole new platoon of observations." She finally turned to look sharply at her inquisitor. Her eyes shone with the banked fires of the power she'd just described and for a second she thought there was understanding in Haruka's silvery gaze. "Why do you ask such a thing? Have you not already turned to Sailor Uranus and felt what the planet gives you."

"I want to know what makes us capable of working together," Haruka answered without delay, she was already concentrating on another part of her speech. "But you said you remember the past. What do you know of it?"

Michiru startled. "Our past?" Why were those silver-gray eyes suddenly so intense? What was it that she'd said to raise such interest now when the knowledge of the world's end brought out only a sense of duty? "I know only what Sailor Pluto told me on our first meeting. She described to me the Moon Kingdom and the War that ended the Moon's reign over the universe. I can tell over the tale if you want, but not now, it'll take too long," she looked thoughtfully at Haruka across the table. The answer she'd given seemed to confuse the other, satisfaction was warring with disappoinment.

"Do you remember nothing of _yourself _in that time? Anything about your own persona, something beyond what Pluto told you?" is it possible that only she had such clear visions of what they were like in their old lives? Back then it had always been Neptune who had the clearer vision, did something get mixed up when they were reborn?

"No," Michiru shook her head to reaffirm her answer, "I can remember nothing of my previous life."

Haruka sat back, half closing her eyes for fear that the other would read too much in them. Elation surged through her like fire, like the Power had earlier on. Michiru, if she did not lie and Haruka would have known such an outright deception, knew nothing of their previous connection. She would neither depend on it nor try to reestablish it again just for the sake of keeping true to the old. Anything that would come from now on was their own and new, not colored by old knowledge. At least on the part of her partner, and Haruka could not worry about her own actions, knowing the past made her too scared of the future. She'll be fine letting the future unravel without her help, thank you.

After a moment more of silence the two fell to talking of the enemy. It's nature and it's purpose. Michiru recounted her previous encounters with the daimon who would hunt for pure hearts, with Haruka mostly listening, commenting only rarely. The discussion was long winded and not the most pleasant, but necessary. At least it was in Michiru's opinion. For the moment she did not mention the attack she'd seen in her dream, that might be asking Haruka to accept too much all at once. It was enough that the girl did not out right refute her every word.

The evening drew on, and before either noticed it the sky darkened to dim twilight.


End file.
